Ocean Eyes Story
by Commander ArcadeDoll 1-21-2017
Summary: What other surprises lie before them now she figured out that he is completely out of this world? Follow a determined lass decipher her intrepid partner as they embark on numerous slice of extraordinary life events. [Characters: Henry, Olivia, Libra / Donnel, Nowi]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ocean Eyes

Gist: What other surprises lie before them now she figured out that he is completely out of this world? Follow a determined lass decipher her intrepid partner as they embark on numerous slice of extraordinary life events.

Genre: Supernatural; Original story, character-inspired, current time setting

* * *

In a cozy seaside shanty…

A diligent man's eyes automatically flutters yet remains shut. He awakes to start the day upon his daily habit. Shifting his numbed arm free, he slides it dexterously underneath his parturient bride who slumbered in his embrace that nighttime. Afterwards, he carefully tucks an extra blanket on her. Slowly, he brushes aside the extra strands of her light oleander tresses away from her face then leans forward and sweetly dabs her on the lips.

Most silently, he goes on barefoot creeping towards the bedroom's exit so as not to disturb her whom is in forty winks. At the door, he peeps behind his shoulder and blows her an extra kiss before he closes it. Once outside, he pulls off his shirt and chucks it into the nearby laundry bin and finishes his morning routine as briefly as he could. After he is done, he saunters across the quaint living space and grabs his surfboard which is resting beside the front door and then he goes outdoors.

Looking beyond the horizon that hour which is much earlier than dawn, he spots the challenge of the tides which initiates him to enthusiastically grab his meager backpack seated on the porch bench and sprint towards the swash. Immersing in the breakers until it reaches his torso, he springs from the shallows and onto his board gracefully.

The motion of the currents shames itself for it didn't made him falter in the slightest. It fails to taint his superior balance. He stands whilst whispering an incantation. Soon the board propels itself further and further away from land until the beach area is barely seen. The thin piece of wood which serves as his only footing continues speeding up as though it is a rapid sailboat.

Once he reaches his destination, the middle of a vast ocean, he halts. If not for his solid sense of equilibrium, he would have tumbled and submerged into the depth where extremely large fish of prey hungrily await him to commit the slightest mistake.

Not for long an eerie shadow colossal in size appears and dares his challenge, circling around his sturdy footing and violently quivers the water and clashes the waves surrounding him.

In concentration, he clasps his hands and unclasps it wherein a flickering spark of luminescence agitatedly awaits his command. His smile shifts into a grinning smirk. "Nyahahahahahh!" Then in a blink of a eye, he ferociously slinks into the depth unleashing his fury.

A faint flash illuminates down below after he plunged and then a rowdy spouting upheaval detonates, rapidly sluicing up forth from the depths.

As pieces of his target plummets, "Yeah, blood! " He remarks victoriously with his insanely maniacal guffaw.

Standing once again on his surfboard, he lingers admiring the permeating crimson hue of the sea as the waves gradually dissipates it. "Soon I can take her here to enjoy such remarkable view…" He jovially muses at the thought of spending his thought-to-be recreation with her.

In a brief span of a time, a whistle from a distance echoes and disturbs the peace.

A large fishing boat soon arrives at the scene of the explosion, "Ahoy! Good work, lad!" The lead fisherman of the vessel commends and tosses him a small pouch filled generously with currency as reimbursement for his services. "With this snapper gone, we can now fish once again for the remainder of the day until next dawn." Then the crew begins gathering up the remains of the colossal shoal monstrosity.

Upon catching his daily earnings, "Thanks. Well cya!" the young man bids his adieu and with a whispered command, the surfboard automatically propels back towards the previous shores.

By the beach…

At the crack of dawn, a beautiful oleanderette sits on a swing facing the ocean patiently waiting for the silveret's arrival. She basks in the view of the sunrise whilst she sews charming little shirts. This crafted swing where she reclines on is connected to a coconut tree near their abode. A refreshing breeze blows her light rosy curls at which she tucks the excess strands behind her ears.

Halting the swing, she gently strokes her bursting tummy. The peachy hue that adorn her attractive visage slowly gains a bright beam of satisfaction, for the day has officially begun in wondrous tranquility. How she loves every moment of every day they spent on that warm paradise. Her peaceful thrill is responded with a couple of tiny motions from within her signifying she also shares the wondrous moment.

"I think _someone_ is hungry." She hears the familiar baritone commented. Figuring out that he snuck behind her, "Welcome home, honey. How was the hunt?" She greets him merrily.

Stroking the girl's prominently round tummy, "Good dawn sweetie, hello boys. It went fine." The exuberant lad returns the greeting beaming her his most charming grin.

The lass' tranquil smile is soon replaced by a twitching grimace as the strong stench of the sea fills the nearby breathable air. "Eww! What a smell! I think _someone_ needs a bath," she covers her nose and inches away from the swing but is immediately enclasped in an excited pair of arms anyway.

Feeling another couple of jolts from within her tummy, "Aw, hamburgers. You all must be starving. You shouldn't have waited so long for me to arrive." Then he lifts up a net hefty with catch. "I took a detour and hunt some scallops and shrimps for you. Let's cook them right up and make seafood burgers. Mmm… are those freshly baked cheese bread or if not pancakes, I smell?" The cheerful father-to-be queries as he attempts to steal pecks whilst the lass tries to dodge them playfully.

Then they feel her tummy suddenly churned as though she isn't the only one discomforted by the stench. Leaving the fishy embrace after she failed evading the gamey smooches, "Both. And I mean it. Eww… now I might need one too. Off to the outdoor showers right now. Bath time first before breakfast." The lass hastily resolves, playfully tossing one of her flip-flops to shoo him away.

The lad grins, swiftly dodging the other slipper tossed to him as he scurries away in chuckles. "And don't forget to use soap, shampoo, conditioner and after drying up, use DEO!"

Later…

"Hey guys, what's _up_?" greets a cheerful visitor.

" _Your cholesterol_!" replies the grinning silveret.

"Well you're not looking _light_ yourself,…" The younger lad retorts.

"… _sunshine_!" intercepts the one who feels pro.

"Whatever is _up_ is definitely _not_ your…" retorts the lad who fancies wearing a pot for a hat.

" _blood sugar_?" he cuts in and then guffaws.

"Whatever," ignores the younger one but he would have said ' _IQ level'_ if he wasn't so quick.

"Wuhh' _hat'_ is right." Then the japing one attempts to tap the improvised helmet.

Dodging it, he carries a box over to the lass. "I brought the freshly picked produce you ordered."

The japing lad covers her mouth before she could respond, "Special delivery! You're late so that comes free."

"That's for pizza, you brain-deprived lummox!"

Afterwards…

"I am now a Coast Clearer and no longer a Nightfall Inceptor. Sorry but I rather work being able to hold and control my own time. Thank you very much." A busy lad corrects him and denies the offer as he tends to his chores that morning whilst hanging his newly washed clothes that he used earlier. Around three dozen various seabirds are flying high above them as they have their conversation. He tosses the birds a great sack of birdseeds to feed them for the day then off they flurry way.

"Aw c'mon! I, too, now live here and you don't see me slacking off like that. I'd say, we grab this hunting gig and bring home the huge bounty that goes with it." His persistent friend tries to persuade him.

"Hmm…" The silveret tries to reconsider it as he offers him a seat on the cabin's bench outdoor. Despite being the complete opposite of a haemophobic or being a fanatic of the sight of blood, he doesn't normally act ruthlessly towards animals. In fact, he loves almost any kind of animal either land, aerial or aquatic. Unless they are formidable and destructive beasts of prey, then he will resolve to take stand and protect the inhabited tropical regions.

"I need your help, man! C'mon! I have a persnickety darling who suddenly had a voracious appetite to feed at home. She told me she is sick and tired of the fruits, nuts and vegetables growing around here and wants to have some of the nightshade crops that grows in this specific area." Donnel mentions the detail, pointing on the map set on the porch table near where they sat, referring to the perilous hunting ground where the said nocturnal fruit-bearing shrubs grow and a vast variety of hostile beasts dwell.

Olivia listens to their conversation silently. Knowing their visitor's partner, she's practically on-the-family-way too just like her to sought after something of her personal craving. But unlike the three of them present here, Nowi, the lass she is referring to is of a completely unique lineage. There are a lot of mysteries concerning this friend's betrothed. Donnel has told them before that they are both traveling around the world in search of the country where she originated from. They have already traveled on all the countries in the continent where they all previously lived in.

From time to time, she and her beau have received letters from them informing about their travels. And then just half a year ago, the younger couple decided to temporarily reside in this particular tropical water-abundant continent where they have settled living in. Donnel and Nowi are now renting a place not far away from theirs, on an arable plot of land, and are currently raising money by farming to continue on with their journey-filled exploits.

Looking at the person whose aid is required by their visitor, the young man with the silver hair has eyes that appear to be frequently closed, however doesn't mean they always are. It is one advantage why their friend wanted his aid to do the deed. The silveret can evidently _see clearly in the darkness_ _of night_ thus explains his previous career as a _nightfall inceptor_ or nightshift beast tracker.

Looking at her tummy, Olivia somehow understands why Donnel is trying to convince him out of all people in the ocean-beast hunting profession. He has every bit to talent and strength to accomplish such a feat.

It was Henry himself who told her first that they are expecting twins and they are both boys. The thought of his apparent talent to see through the unseen, even within a person's physical exterior couldn't deny the fact that even she manages to shudder by just being aware about it.

Something about her sweetheart's talent is clearly out of this world. Many times before, he brought her to join him during his coast-clearing exploits. Usually she declines going but he persists taking her anyway. He even taught her a number of safety incantations to mastery just to prepare her. She knows deep in his heart, he means her no harm. He just particularly wishes to always be with her. However it cannot deny the fact that the adventuresome experiences definitely fright her on a frequent basis.

She breathes deeply at the spine-chilling plausibility when she notices he is actually glancing at her direction. Though with eyes appearing closed as they usually are, she has gotten used to them whenever paying attention, specifically to someone, and most especially when peering at her direction. She almost drops the tray-full of refreshments as it undeniably surprised her.

Exhaling deeply once again, she brushes off the eerie notion of the thought and heeds to her own activity. She hands them both a tall glass of tropical smoothies.

"Why thank you, Olivia. This may sound funny but you look sorta pale and panting this early in the morning. Are you alright? You're not having morning sickness again, are you? If you are, this time I'm dodging." Donnel slightly teases her but takes it back, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Maybe it's just my imagination. Since we all are now living here, we have gained a more striking colour on our skin complexion compared to living in our previous continent."

The silver-haired lad chuckles at a memory six months ago. When they first realised that the charming lass is about three months parturient, the younger lad had to repetitively dodge on his first visit to their abode. Back then, she involuntarily throws up every now and then, and for some reason it was frequently done right at his presence thus making him steeped in the messy hurl.

"I'm alright, Donnel. Don't worry about it. I've gotten over the vomiting fit." Olivia assures the burgundyet, feeling her cheeks burn crimson at the embarrassing nostalgia.

Then she feels her beau's hand gently grip hers. "Are you sure about that, sweetie?" Henry queries her this time, letting her sit next to him on the porch bench.

Feeling clammy about the query, "Yes, I am. I know the due date is any day now but I assure you, I'm not yet feeling that it's time. One trace of spasm then I'll notify you right away." She reassures again.

They enjoy the beachside view as they consume the tasty refreshments and chat about daily events.

When Olivia is about to drink down the remainder of her glass, she detects Henry whispering to their visitor.

The lad who fancies wearing a pot for a hat immediately nods and excuses himself after receiving the message. After setting down his emptied glass, "I'll be back in a jiff, hang on." He declares and hurriedly speeds away.

Smiling as usual, Henry looks at her direction after Donnel left them alone. Then he grins exuberantly but suddenly bites his lower lip to prevent himself from giggling.

Impulsively flushed at sensing a prank he probably schemed, "A-Are you about to tease me? H..honey, I-I don't think I want to be japed right now if that is what you are thinking of doing!" She stammers and frowns whilst grumpily setting down her own glass on the table.

Henry almost laughs at the top of his lungs for the false yet amusing accusation. He holds it and persists not to just so it wouldn't upset her. This opposite reaction from her reminds him that she used to be so timid and not at all gutsy and compelling as displayed. It's most likely the product of parturiency.

Numerous would-be happenings flood in Olivia's thoughts. Will the prank be calling her ' _crazy_ ' again? Or, will he tickle her until she becomes nearly out of breath again? Or worse, will he lift her up and bring her surfing out in the middle of the ocean for another crimson view again?

Then looking at him again who is observing her intently with that contagious grin, she realises he clearly read what's in her mind, "No!" She furiously denies him the pleasure.

Olivia irritably stands from their seat, twirls around and moodily stomps towards the front door. Out of the blue, she feels a tender clutch quickly grasp her hand and tug her to halt and keep her from moving further away from the spot.

Suddenly she feels even more clammier than before and then on the spur of the moment, a burst of moisture descends and rains abundantly from beneath her.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Her eyes widen and she visibly jumps in shock at the same time, shrieking, as the excessive leaking smudges the welcome home mat she is stepping on.

When all the drips have ceased, she instinctively looks at the man who is still holding her hand who prevented her from entering the house.

Releasing his lower lip from his exerted clench, " _Pff…_ I… _pfft..,_ was about to say: 'Your water is about to break'...or it has now gone _broke_... _phhffhahahahh…!_ " Henry heaves out in stutters and desperately tries suppressing a load full of chuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

Briefly that morning…

"I got the sea salt you asked." Their good friend rushes back whilst lifting four bags of the said item.

"Thanks. The pool is already filled with fresh water so kindly pour in the entire bags' content into it to make it isotonic." Henry instructs him the task whilst he sets out all the essentials around the 3500 liter mini-pool in their yard which he built there many months ago for a significant purpose.

Where they live is rather isolated and seemingly concealed from the frequency of outsiders. Scattered around the area are attractive clusters of colourful and fragrant flowers growing in full bloom, an eye-appreciating garden the oleanderette and silveret meticulously cared for as a passionate pastime. Palm trees and other tropical shrubs grow around the secluded vicinity complimenting the other vegetation. A few walks away is none other but the expansion of white sands, the inviting beachside and the view of the wide ocean range.

Olivia is reclining on a cushy beach cot nearby. She is breathing heavily with her eyes closed and with hands on her aching abdomen whilst they hurriedly rush preparations.

"I can't imagine you are really doing this on your own. Wouldn't you prefer I call an ambulance or at least a midwife?" Donnel asks him whilst diluting the sea salt into the outdoor mini-pool that his friend just converted into a birthing pool.

The confident silveret points to three low rise tables positioned within a hand's reach by the pool. On it are prepared clean cloths, fresh towels, baby clothes, infant formula, other infant needs, medical items and a laptop. All of which are segregated tidily.

"I did loads of research for months and memorized all about health care providing. I'm positive we've got everything we will require here." He assures it whilst he lines fluffy towels on one side into the pool so that the seats be more comfortable.

Before Donnel is able to say anything else, he immediately turns around when his friend started to unclothe himself and the heaving lass. The silveret wears a clean light chemise on the oleanderette and fresh boxers on himself. When Henry notices his friend about to take a second glimpse at Olivia, he rapidly chucks their clammy laundry in his face.

"Oof!" With trembling fingers, "Augh! Yiiheww!" The younger lad twitchingly removes the sticky garments off him.

"All ready and prepared. Upsy-daisy." Carefully, Henry lifts Olivia from the cot and carries her to the pool. Slowly, he submerges themselves until the water reaches their chests. Once halfway into the pool, he lets her recline and lean against him.

The charming lass continues to gasp, push and display constant uneasiness in her effort whilst Henry who is securing her in his clinch appears patient and waits calmly.

After a few minutes that felt like many hours have passed, the water in the pool gradually obtains a tint of red. Needless to say after seeing this, Donnel shivers and becomes stricken by guilt. Grasping his phone with his trembling hands, "I reckon we should reconsider taking her to the hospital now. Or let me call Libra to hurry over, at least, he's a certified physician and a pediatrician." He shakily tries to persuade him to reconsider the grave matter.

Instead of giving him a response, the lad in the pool catches his attention with a twisted smiling frown. Seeing the eerie glare compels him to snap out of his jittery composure. Then pointing towards the laptop, "If you are too squeamish to linger closeby then go over there, jot down the important incidents for us," he suggests him to sit down and be ready to type down something instead.

Donnel gulps down his worries and does so. Willingly deciding to be of aid, he completely understands it necessary to record the exact time when the infants will be born and other information about their wellbeing. He alerts and readies himself for any other favor that may be asked of him.

Shuddering abruptly, "Honey… It hurts so much… it's so cold… and it's so bright…" The oleanderette murmurs weakly in heaves.

Temporarily leaving his post, "Oh, let me help." Donnel offers a hand after hearing the plea. He grabs the large umbrella from the beach cot and installs it beside the pool to provide them shade and then he resumes back in his spot. He nearly jumps in his seat when he hears the ailing lass' heaves of distress fester much audibly.

"It'll be ok. Hush. Stay calm. Things will be all right," consoles the complacent lad assisting her. In the midst of gasping profusely, she looks at him with anxiety-filled moistened eyes. The silveret dabs her lightly on the cheek and gently he wipes her tears away. Then he directs her sight to admiring the cerulean sea.

Then in a soft alluring tone, he entices her, "Just relax… No need for struggle… Look there at the vast horizon… Focus and stare at the sea… Concentrate on listening to the waves… Go as water flows… Gush forth as the lively currents… Feel as though you are part of that constant flowing movement…" He encourages her to lengthily gaze towards the ocean as much as she possibly can.

Whilst gently stroking her lower tummy, the lad with the perpetual smile silently mutters a sequence of incantations. The first one is to relieve her from the discomfort and pain. The next is to change the water's physical and structural properties to have a warm soothing temperature, commanding it to become tender so as not to cause their skin to crease or become slippery. And lastly the frequent summery breezes which dances within the vicinity diminish to a halt, making the birthing site absolutely tranquil.

Their friend couldn't help but just gawp. It sounds as though the silveret is chanting mellifluously and has undergone to a trance-like contemplative state.

Widening his eyes in wonder, he couldn't help but observe the atmosphere around his friends as though it looks so much vivid and much visibly brighter. The two of them seem to be embraced in a shroud of clarity and in harmony with the nature surrounding them.

Inevitably, the young friend discerns the lad who is gently stroking the lass' abdomen appear to have eyes fully opened for a fraction of a second.

Compared to his usually shut ones, the silveret's irises glow which can only be portrayed as an exact replica of the glittering ocean waves during a full moon in the summit of summer at nightfall.

After such mystical moment, the oleanderette begins breathing much peacefully and has procured a relieved beam on her attractive countenance. Now with eyes closed once again, she slumbers and seems as though she is dreaming happily.

Donnel resumes back to his senses when Henry clutches for the towels beneath his elbow and yanks them from there.

After aligning more towels for support, Henry quietly reclines Olivia by herself and lets her rest in a sturdy and comfortable position. Then afterwards, he heeds his attention to the task and continuously strokes her abdomen during the time duration process.

Momentarily, Olivia flutters her eyelids open and first sees the horizon.

The calming sound of the waves, the sight of the endless stretch of the cerulean ocean, and the blue skies complimenting them seem to beckon to her, bestowing her renewed revitalisation plus an escalating exuberance as though dissipating her previous painful throbbing and exhaustion to zilch.

Then she notices the absence of the sun's rays above her due to the helpful shade of the bulky umbrella and then she senses the soothing wetness of the pool where she is semi submerged in. How utterly refreshed she feels. However for some reason, she unexpectedly grasps something is missing. Amongst the soothing healing wonders, there is something that isn't there –the touch of the one who is supposed to be there with her… supporting her… and most of all, loving her...

As though she just returned from another world, "Welcome back, Olivia." Henry greets her ecstatically. Slowly blinking and adjusting her eyesight, she feels she had just returned.

When the oleanderette realises she had lost consciousness and had dozed off, she hastily sits up and immediately clutches her tummy which felt vacant and has resumed to its shapely figure. She nearly panics but as soon as she looks at his direction, a couple of tiny new voices is heard.

"Special Delivery." The lad with the perpetual smile jovially presents her the surprise. Then Olivia first sets eyes on them.

In Henry's arms are two beautiful newborns.

"Boys, say 'hi' to your mother." As though greeting her for the first time, the tiny ones gurgle pleasantly to her with their adorable little smiles which are so much similar to their father's. Their irises are similarly comparable to his own like silvery bubbles ascending out of the sea, they glitter marvelously as they lay eyes on her. The tiny ones give out the most inviting giggles as they raise their arms merrily welcoming her.

Carefully placing them in her arms, "I guarantee you they are both born healthy. So no need to make them cry to double check if they are breathing well, ok? No ouchies for these minuscule cutie-wooties. As I read from some passages of the medical books I studied, it is best to congratulate the patient for overcoming their trialsome ordeal. Therefore, splendid work and congratulations, Olivia. I'm so proud of you and I love you, sweetie." Henry informs her with the most comforting smile he has ever shown her, then he kisses her ardently and nestles them in a cuddle.

Having eyes welling up, "Welcome home, our babies." Olivia greets them with overwhelming joy. Afterwards she snuggles and kisses him whom has been there comforting her every second during her labour. "I love you too, Henry. Thank you for being here for us."

Much later…

"Meanie! No fair! Why didn't you call me earlier? I could have helped too. And there I was so bored at home." An aggravated chartreusette grumbles at her beau moments after the babies arrived, tossing him a basket full of sweet fruits.

Catching the basket, "I'm sorry. I was only suppose to hand in their order this early morning when it unexpectedly occurred. I didn't mean to actually solo the experience." Donnel cautiously backs away with both his palms by his chest facing her.

"Ooooh! Hmpf!" The petite lass twirls around and approaches the new parents.

"Aw, they're so cute and so adorable, and oh, I'm so tempted to smooch and cuddle them. Congratulations Olivy. Congratulations Henry." The cheeky chartreusette extols them and compliments the tiny ones in delightful admiration.

Both of them are sitting on a broad beach cot feeding an infant each. "Aww. Thanks for the compliments." They reply at the same time, then the couple chuckle at their unexpected simultaneous response.

"Don't worry, Nowi. When it is your turn, we'll come over and help you in return for as much as we can. We owe Donnel the favor after all. But uhm, how many months more is your due date?" Olivia offers to make compensation and queries her upon curiosity.

Surprised, "Huh? You thought I'm also… but I'm not parturient. What makes you think that?" Nowi gasps at the statement and then pouts at Donnel. The latter's face turns white in alarm and he is rendered speechless.

"Well Donnel here has lately informed us that you obtained a voracious and picky appetite all of a sudden. So we thought you are." Henry mentions after he recalls it.

"I'm just craving for something rare and delicious, that's all. But who knows? Maybe I might be. It's a happy thought after all. Heheheh." She cheerfully takes the misconception without due consideration, giggling and hugging the relieved lad beside her.

Accompanying the chartreusette on her arrival is an older lad with long hair the same colour as wheat. He was at Donnel and Nowi's abode to purchase a daily order of selected produce when Donnel informed her of his delay and about the event that just occurred. After she shared him the news, this lad and Nowi both decided to drop by and pay them a visit.

This lad is also a long-time friend of the four. Since he is older than them, he takes upon himself to be the responsible one. When they all used to live in their previous continent, he looked frail and rather feminine in the eyes. However times change and now he dedicated his life to the calling of health and fitness, he appears rather impressively buffed and quite appealing to his patrons' fascination and respect which mostly comprise of the localities' children and youth.

"I can't believe you planned to conduct the delivery on your own without calling in an expert, Henry. Why didn't you call me?" The seemingly disappointed ecruet rebukes him for his risky exploits.

"I was tied up at the moment. Besides, we have Donnel here to lend us a hand anyway. So why give you a _ring_? (Wring)" The silveret replies nonchalantly, commencing his japing knack and darting him his contagious beguiling grin.

"But what if something undesirable happened?" The knowledgeable ecruet seriously reprimands him, untainted and seemingly immune to the jesting lad's comic stratagem of getting off the hook.

Then his attention directs itself to a dozen assortment of various powdered baby milk on the table nearby. "What the? Did you buy _all_ of these powdered milk brands for them? Prior to that, are those bottles completely sterilized and filled with the _right_ kind of infant milk to feed those newborns?"

"Yes, the bottles have been thoroughly cleansed. We don't know which one they will appreciate so we bought every infant formula available to see which one they will favor. Although… these bottles' contents are not exactly baby milk formula but uh… umh, my own. I started lactating right away, you see." Olivia explains to him bashfully whilst cradling the tiny one with her, unable to become self-effacing. "Anyway, since I find it difficult to breastfeed them at the same time, we put my milk in these bottles. We had a hunch they might appreciate my own milk first before they try the powdered ones."

"What was that? 'Hunch'? You decided to jeopardize your newborns' wellbeing on a _hunch_? God help you two, they are only a few hours old! Henry, you're the instigator of this. You shouldn't have experimented being an obstetrician in the first place. Explain yourself!" The tall ecru-haired lad reiterates, quite frustrated.

"Ch _il_ l, d _ude_. Can't blame me for sitting _on_ _the fence_. (Elude, On defense) Wh _y_ worry? I was able to con _duct it_ with f _lying_ colours _anyway_. (I ducked it, lying anyway) _There is_ no darn way I'll let my Olivia be st _ar_ ed at a _n_ d get _fumbled_ by ho _spital_ str _anger_ s. (terrace air, foam ball, and spit all anger) _Besides_ , I _aced it_. It was a walk _in_ the park. A _piece_ of cake. (bests hide, I sit in peace) _And it_ was smooth sailing. She's _fine. See_? (end it fancy)" Henry retaliates with extremely vague japes, and then once again he grins contagiously whilst caring for the little one in his arms.

Olivia, Nowi and Donnel chuckle at his hilarious pun embellished retort even though they hardly interpret any of it at all.

The ecru-haired doctor's eyebrow lifts askance, "I ought to have you detained for medical malpractice. My God, what's wrong with you!? You should frequent the psychiatrist's office. Aside from obstetrics, I'm also training to be a surgeon. Want me to crack open that skull of yours to see what's the damage?"

"Nice try, war cry, towel dry, small fry." Henry lowers the japing level, granting him an obvious pitied advantage.

"I'm not taking that grain _of salt_. (assault) Augh! I had enough of this. Speak in normal mode now. No puns. No rhymes. No more of your absurdity and corny-ness!" Then he leaves them temporarily to gather his medical kit and equipment in the car to conduct his own check up on Olivia and the infants.

After his presence is gone, "Well guys, I never believed the concept of some scientists' theory stating humans evolved from simians until I encountered Libra. Check mate, you big ape!" Henry supplements in a tone low. Then four of them giggle uncontrollably.

"I HEARD THAT!"

So then afterwards…

Thoroughly spot checking and meticulously writing down the newborn twins' medical data, the ecruet lad inquires them one question at a time after he performed the general checkups. "Ok, what is the exact time when they were born?"

Sitting on his previous spot, "10:17:09 AM for the first one and 10:19:58 AM for the second one." Donnel reads what he typed down on the laptop earlier.

"Initial weight of each?"

After weighing one of the infants on a scale he brought for them to use, "6 pounds and 9 ounces." Olivia measures what is indicated.

Helping her, "Their weights are both exactly the same." Nowi informs him whilst gently lifting the other tiny one.

"And their names are?"

"Midnight Blue, or 'Inigo' for short and Cerulean Teal, or 'Azul' to be crisp." Henry almost yawns his response, bored over the long query session.

"Oh wow, that sounds so charming! I never knew you could think of such dreamy baby names, isn't that right Donny dear?" The bubbly chartreusette comments in enchantment.

The lad positioned by the laptop nods and totally agrees. "Uh huh. It commands attention. Real catchy too."

Libra's eyebrow raises, "You are naming your firstborns after _oil pastel tones_? What kind of father would do that? Are you _that_ demented?"

"Would you mind your _own_ business? Just write it down or take a _hike_ already." The silveret snaps at his tedious queue of inquiries. His smile tilts, so tempted to make another impetuous attack of speech again. If it weren't for the oleanderette's hearty hand squeeze just now, he would have granted him a full blown assault.

"In point of actuality, Henry wanted to name our babies after hues of crimson but I protested because he already fanaticizes a certain tint of that colour." The oleanderette mentions them a palpable fact. Then they all glance at the mini pool's present water colour.

"So then he suggested we should name them after the color of the ocean since he loves frequenting there anyway. We were particularly in the middle of its vastness viewing the sunset during the summit of summer when he came up with them." Olivia giggles, amused at recalling the infatuating memory.

"I hope you wouldn't let his insanity rub off you, Olivia. You are both parents now. Just to make myself clear." The ecruet mumbles whilst the younger couple chuckle at hearing it.

After the examination and doctor's record have been gathered, their three friends carry on with their day, promising Henry and Olivia they'll visit frequently and keep in touch.


	3. Chapter 3

That nightfall…

 _I performed a thorough checkup on Olivia and her newborn twin boys today. Needless to say, today is also the day she had given birth to the infants._

 _Unfortunately it was too late for me to carry out the obstetrics myself. It was unashamedly done in the absence of a professional's supervision attributable to the incontrovertible intransigence of her non compos mentis spouse._

 _Unashamedly and unsurprisingly._

 _Since I personally knew him well, it isn't a shock it turned out successful._

 _Typical Henry._

 _To have done a yet another bizarre daredevil fluke of an accomplishment, I as a medical practitioner can only diagnose it be the consequence of pertaining too much water in the brain._

Pinching his nasal bridge, the ecru-haired physician massages the center of his brows. After he finished logging in his journal, he lodges on his bed and ponders,

' _Even back then…_

 _he's already like that…_ '

* * *

Twenty years ago…

"Say your names and your ages!" A malevolent man, who seems to be the leader of a horrendous crew, commands the detained young ones.

A henchman thrusts a toddler up center in the midst of them.

"Mama…Papa…?" A tiny chartreusette glances around. The tiny one's tears moisten her eyes which slowly plummets upon intense fright at the sight of the unknown and intimidating men in that dim and gloomy facility.

"This one can barely speak, boss. ' _I'_ grabbed her at the airport when her folks aren't looking. Easy picking I'll say," boasts the sinister henchman whilst lifting a document, "She's two and a half years old. The name's Nowi." Then he chucks her passport into the trash bin.

Pushing the next child up front, "You're next! Name! Age! Too scared to talk? Introduce yourself!"

A quivering little oleander-haired girl stutters, "I…I'm O…Ol…iv…ia, e…e…eight years old. I…I…want my mommy and daddy!"

"Oh yes, this one. _'I'_ grabbed this one whilst we loot and torch our major target this evening, boss. She's worth real big with them hefty charms," brags another thug.

"W-Where are my mommy and daddy?" The oleanderette frightfully queries.

"They're air pollution now! See that fire on the news?" A henchman points to the TV set, "No one escaped that collapsing edifice alive but you."

"My…My home! N…No!" The little girl cries whilst being dragged away.

A little boy with burgundy hair is shoved up front next.

"You! Name. Age. Pronto!"

"D-Donnel. F-five and a half years old! M-my pa is a strong man. H-he'll come get me." A shivering tyke tries to sounds brave.

"Oh you mean that wimp we shot at the parking lot? Your mama too. But your car is still 'living' outside, remember? Where _'I'_ stuff your cute little ass in the trunk? Bwahahahah! Got this one with our get-away car, boss," boasts another thug.

"W-what? Pa is… Ma is… N-Noooo!" The burgundy-haired little boy shudders and phases out in fright as they drag him away.

"NEXT!"

"Let go of me!" yells a frail-looking but tough adolescent.

"Name! Age! Cough it out or get smacked, runt!" yells back the lead felon.

"Libra. Twelve years old. What's your deal!?" An enraged ecru-haired boy seethes, jerking away from his restrainers who were unable to shove him in front due to his unruly conduct.

"' _We_ ' grabbed this one from that gang war, boss. Pathetic loser brats. No gang is stronger than us. Them juvenile delinquents are all worm food now so consider yourself lucky," brags one of the four scoundrels subduing him.

"Say! This one looks like a girl! You'll sell real nicely even if tough," taunts one of his restrainers.

"SHUT UP!" The ecruet bawls splenetically and unrelentingly struggles. Then the four thugs drag him away with difficulty.

"Ok, the last one."

A henchman harshly shoves a child in front of them whom has fallen on the floor.

"We bumped into this one on our detour back to the hideout, boss. He's in a secluded area of the forest camping all by himself. Ain't it lucky ' _I'_ got us a _buy-four-take-one-bargain_ tonight? Bwahahahah!" Another henchman guffaws at their stroke of luck.

The child picks himself up from the fall and faces the leader of the unlawful cabal.

"You know the drill. Name. Age."

"Henry. Nine years old, almost ten as a matter of fact." A pale, thin silver-haired boy replies naturally.

"Liar! You looked just as puny as that one." The lead felon points to the mewling oleanderette at the corner.

"Boss, I think this squirt is eight too." A henchman guesses, judging by his childlike looks.

"Yeah, maybe even seven." Another thug estimates an even less unbefitting age.

Then the crew of felons discuss business matters amongst themselves whilst the five children are taken away to be locked in separate quarters of the lone condemned structure at the edge of the forest reserve.

" _If you don't trust me… then I'm going to have to kill you all!"_ The silveret hisses inaudibly with a smile clenching into a grin.

* * *

At the stroke of midnight…

"Wake up."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Henry."

"It's pitch black. I can't see anything."

"Here, hold my hand. I'll lead the way."

After wandering farther and farther away in the solitary structure, the youngsters reach a massive stairwell hall with a spacious corridor to a higher floor leading to three other separate quarters. The children pass by a huge window and the silveret cautiously peeps outside.

The view outside is a distant area, an enormous forest reserve, mostly prohibited from entry until hunting season. The moon in the sky is the only source of light in the dim building premises which is clearly kept without any brightness for its own purposeful concealment.

Examining closer at the far off distance, he finds no one in sight. No guards or henchmen standing by as look out. It appears the thugs find no threat from anyone, perhaps the fiends have retired to their sleeping clambers.

Not a soul is seen or situated in or out the window's vicinities where the two linger temporarily.

Struggling with faint morsel of sight, "Henry, what are we going to do?" queries the child.

"We're getting the others out from their jail rooms." The silveret replies.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's all escape from here. All five of us."

"Do you think we can do that?"

The silveret nods, "Just _trust me_." Then he looks at the child in front of him and queries in a serious tone, "Can you _do that_ for _me_?"

Having sheer difficulty to see, the child tries looking at him anyway and sympathetically nods. "Yes."

"Hm, pardon? 'Yes' what?" The silveret queries again, feeling uncertain of the other child's answer.

"Yes, Henry. I trust you." The child repeats the response.

"Ok! With you confirming that, I feel more positive now. We _can_ get out of here."

Utterly surprised, the child's sight suddenly gains full clarity and can visibly see him now whom is in front.

"…!?...Wow! _I can see in the dark_! Did you do that?" The child queries him.

Somewhat embarrassed, "Umh, yeah. But uhm, who are you again? I focused listening earlier but I didn't get your name when they made you stutter." Henry asks the child.

"I'm Olivia. Hello Henry." The oleanderette replies affably.

"Please to meet you, Olivia." The silveret utters a cordial greeting in reply.

"Please to meet you too, Henry." Then lifting his hand which is holding hers, she gives him a hearty handshake. "Now that we finished introducing ourselves to each other, we can be friends from now on." And then she smiles warmly.

Henry is speechless for a few seconds. He gazes at her warm soft hands in his and admires her utterly attractive visage which possesses the most charming beam he has ever seen. However, he snaps himself out from lengthily gawking at her.

Feeling flushed on the surface, "Oh…awesome! A-All right. I…I'd love that! 'Having a friend', I mean. Hehe…Oh and here. Kindly cup your hands for a bit, please," he returns the smile.

The silveret places in the middle of her palms a tiny circular spark with a flame afloat in the middle. "Use that on a bad guy in case of an emergency. Just select a target and it will fling right at him then he will drop dead…or morbidly impaled if he ever manages to escape alive."

Absolutely breath-taken, "Henry… you're a…! You're a magey!" Olivia admires the glistening floating ball which resembles a glass marble. Intrigued by the magnificent little token, she clasps her hands and unclasps it then it disappears. Again she clasps and unclasps, then it reappears.

Chuckling, "Yes. It's true. I'm a 'magey'." He grins, feeling so amused at the cutesy manner she said the word.

"Quite rare to meet one, right? Most people don't even believe in mages. They think it's some shenanigan that can be explained by paranormal science, but the question is, 'when' will science be able to explain it anyway? And since those people, the so-called scientists, don't believe in _them_ in the first place, then they'll never be able to encounter any of _us_ at all." He explains to her.

Astounded, "…'Believe'…So that's why you asked me if I trust you." Olivia recalls it.

Henry's smile tilts agreeably, "Yeah. Because if you didn't or if you lied, then there is a high probability I wouldn't be able to help you out of here at all."

Telling Olivia his experience, "My parents didn't believe that I'm a mage no matter how much I tried to prove it to them. They thought I was just causing all the 'accidents' at home like: having flames suddenly burst and ignite out of the blue or having things breaking because I made them levitate. They thought I'm a trouble-making problem-child and started hating me. In the end, they think I'm a pyromaniac menace and a compulsive liar so they gave up on me and sent me in an institution.

Over there, they just wouldn't take a hint. They punish me at a drop of a hat even though the other kids are the ones who did the bad deeds. And just like what my parents thought, they branded me as a troublemaker. I left that dreadful place because I absolutely abhor it there. Not as if they will remember one child missing from that overpopulated dump of hoodlums anyway.

Ever since then, I lived here in the forest by myself. Before I met you, I had absolutely no friends. All my best friends are crows and some animals out here." Henry shares with her his background story.

Sharing Henry her story this time, "I lived with my mother and father in our pretty house on top of a big, tall building. There is also my nanny, teachers, our chauffeur, gardener, chef and other aids living with us. They are all kind to me and I think of them as family. I don't have a friend my age since we traveled a lot.

But earlier, someone grabbed me in my sleep and stuffed me in a sheet. As I was being carried off, it felt so hot and it hurt. Then just like what the bad guy said earlier and what's in the telly, they burned my home, my parents and everybody else in the edifice." Olivia's tears nearly trail down her visage but she prevents herself from crying. The effort is evidently done so that it wouldn't worry him. Since he read it, her kindhearted intention, Henry unexpectedly feels touched and affected. Then impulsively, he embraces her for feeling so.

Flushed, "L-Let's continue this chat after we get out of here, ok? I promise you that." He takes her hand and leads the way but the oleanderette stumbles to the ground after a few hops.

"Owwie..." She cringes. Upon picking her up, the boy discovers her dainty body is only protected by a thin nightgown and that he made her ran with bare feet which are now aching.

"Horrible ouchies... Hang on…" Searching around, he spots bundles and rucksacks loaded with looted items on a couch-set not far away and rummages in them. Surprisingly, he finds numerous ensembles that can fit any of the five of them detained there by the their captors.

"Olivia, over here." Henry beckons beside a powder room, stuffing the sacks inside. "I'll stand guard whilst you change. We are going on a rescue mission after all." After letting her go in, he turns around guarding the door.

"Thanks." Olivia gratefully obliges. Finding most of the clothes are actually hers, she selects something pretty, comfortable, flexible and durable. When she's ready, Henry takes her hand and rapidly darts through the pitch black hallways. The oleanderette feels as though she's flying as he leads the way at tremendous speed.

They hasten up the massive stairwell, swerving rapidly on every shady edges of the grand corridor and then abruptly, he conceals them in the walls' shadows. "I sense bad guys coming. Wanna play?" Then he teaches her to master a defensive stance.

In the darkness of midnight, the silveret's indelible smile transforms itself into a predatory grin, "This will be fun. It's no trouble. Like, at all." He snickers rapaciously.

* * *

In the first room…

"Aaaaaaaugh!" A bad guy drops dead on the floor.

"Yeah! Blood!" Henry leaps on the puddle in amusement with a wide grin.

"Henry, that's awfully creepy. Your expression and enjoyment or, umh,…hobby?" Olivia comments as she lifts the little sleeping chartreusette in a carrier.

"Oh! Sorry. The psychiatrists in the institution said it's a medical obsession thing. The opposite of a haemophobic? Oh whatever! _I just really like seeing blood gore out of my enemies!_ "

Whilst ripping the stiff into morsels, Henry shares with her about his horrid past some more. "Back in that garbage dump asylum, I had to defend myself from the real troublemakers. If I don't, I'll be forced to succumb and become one of their wimpy lackeys which I definitely reject to be."

Once he's done with his amusement, _the shreds disintegrate into damp nil_ and then he continues, "They bullied me day and night and they come in astronomical numbers! I just had to become a fighter, build brute strength and tremendous agility! And that leveled me up from _plain magey_ into a warlock, or what I prefer to call an _'ass-killing combat magey'_! Woo! Kind of neat, isn't it, Olivia?" Henry smiles much brightly as though he just told her an exhilarating story.

"Umh…Ok. If it makes you happy then." Olivia observes him for a moment. She wishes to ask why he is still smiling in spite of going over his sorrowful memories. It makes her wonder if it is best. Not that there is something to complain about smiling, in fact, she acknowledges it in her heart that she loves his lively smiles…even though it possesses a large speck of malice.

Disrupting her thoughts, the little chartreusette in her clinch suddenly awakes and cries loudly.

"Uwaaaaaah…! Mama…! Papa…! Waaaaaaaahh!"

Shocked, "Oh no! Hush! Oh please calm down!" Olivia nervously and immediately cradles her to go back to sleep.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in this room?" A henchman spots Olivia inside and dashes for her capture.

When the felon almost reach her, Henry slinks and ambushes him from behind. More blood spills and rains in the room.

"Hahahahahah! All right! More blood! More!" He cheers again, joyously jumping on the puddle of crimson fluid.

"Henry! Shush! Pipe down!" Olivia reminds him amidst cradling the tyke.

"Oh! Sorry, medical thing." He smiles awkwardly and wraps his arms around them. Then helping Olivia mollify her, "I guess I'll have to use this. Sorry tiny one. Here you go. Eat this. You trust me too, don't you?" The smiling silveret shows the crying little chartreusette a piece of candy on his right palm.

The round sweet treat seems to glow from within its translucent packaging. As though the little toddler hasn't eaten in hours, she swipes it from him and quickly pops it into her mouth.

"Oh my goodness. She ate it all up, the candy wrapper too! No worries. It'll be digested in her constitution." Henry assures in light humour.

Observing the smaller girl, they see her slowly closing her eyes and soon falling into a deep slumber. "I guess this means she trusts me alright."

"Wow! Henry, this is amazing! She became as light as a plushy. It's so easy to lift her now. You've come up with so many cool magey skills. It's ingenious. You're a miracle worker!" Olivia compliments him upon becoming ecstatically impressed.

"W…well…" Self-conscious and flushed again, he explains, "I have to put some of the institution's kitchen people to sleep and stash them easily into their lockers from time to time to be able to get myself something to eat. Therefore I came up with that skill. Aw…You're too much a charmer, Olivia. I'm not red as blood now, am I?"

* * *

Moving into the next room…

They peep as they crack the door open and find one solitary person within.

Inside is the ecruet bound in chains.

Approaching him together, "Hello. Are you awake?" Olivia whispers first.

"Yes I am, I can hear your racket next door." He replies, averting his gaze.

It appears the unruly boy had tried escaping but was caught then beaten to a pulp and now bound in his current pitiable state.

Pity-stricken, "How awful! They did this? What monsters!" Olivia gasps, trying to loosen the chains binding his entire body.

"Resistance is futile. There are so many more of them guarding by the entrance gates to this restricted forest area. That's where they caught me. I was so close from being able to get out of here," explains the weakened, frail-looking but tough adolescent.

Then the tough boy's eyes widen when he witnesses Henry take the chains from Olivia and crush them with his bare hands.

"Dude, it is impossible for us to schlep you like this tiny one with Olivia whilst we are running around and battling bad guys. Hopefully, this may be of help but you need to _trust me for it to be able to work_ 'much effectively'." Henry hands him a bar of chocolate.

Taking and unwrapping the confectionery, the ecru-haired boy's eyes widen again. The small rectangular bar seems to be gleaming in the midst of the dimness.

Breathing deeply once, he pops it into his mouth, chews then swallows it. After a few seconds, he feels his body gain a sudden burst of vitality and with that he was able to stand up from the miserable position he was stationed in.

"I believe you must be what they call a…" Then he trails off, staring at the younger boy in front of him. _His vision also obtains the ability to see clearly in the dimness_.

"Henry is a magey, Libra. Uhm, that's your name, right? I heard you said it when the bad guy interrogated you. Now you can see clearly in the darkness too." Olivia breaks the ice for the stupefied boy.

"Please to meet you by the way, I'm Olivia. This sleepy one is Nowi as I also heard from a bad guy. Uhm…Huh?" Then she notices the barely visible window adjacent where he used to be wretchedly chained immobile.

The view from the window is the huge window where she and Henry had been chatting earlier.

"You saw us through this window earlier, didn't you? That's why you instantaneously believe me." Henry states the obvious explanation.

"Yes, I heard your conversations too. _I have extraordinary hearing_ , you see. At first I thought I was dreaming when I saw you offer her that glittering marble as a form of weaponry. But when I saw the chains crumble and ate that luminescent chocolate you had given me, then you _must_ be! You're a mage!" The ecruet acknowledges upon resuming back to his senses.

"I'm surprised you are aware of mages, Libra." Henry wonders.

"At least it didn't surprise you much." Olivia assumes.

"Back in my old gang, there was a mage too and he was the one who had me detained here to be sold. Just be careful. He is part of this cabal of felons now. I won't allow that scumbag to exist any longer. I had no more family but my gang until he had them all massacred over money." The ecruet vows revenge.

"Then I believe you will be needing this." The silveret hands him a floating luminescence in the form of a glass marble.

Libra inspects the glimmering unearthly marble afloat in his palm whilst Olivia brings out hers and compares it with his, then Henry teaches them the mechanics.

"How to use it is simple, just select a target and it'll attack it. You don't need to pitch it like a baseball, it'll rapidly fling on its own once you confirmed the targets with your mind. Keeping it in your grip will strengthen your strikes and speed tremendously. You can also use it as a shield if in defensive stance.

Listen. You can only use them before the sun rises. Those weapons work only during nightfall. You can use them as many times as you require it necessary. However, try your best not to overuse it when you start to feel faint or it will drain your own vitality until you lose consciousness from the fatigue. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal!" Libra and Olivia affirm in chorus.

* * *

Going to the next location…

"I hear the clamor ahead." Libra utters whilst approaching the last room which is the farthest one away.

"I can't hear anything, that room is still far from here." Olivia whispers. They have many more meters to walk before they reach the entrance.

Halting his younger comrades, "That room is apparently sound-proof but I can still hear it. Loud music, the clinking of beer bottles, guffaws…" the ecruet informs them again.

"Could it be a party? No wonder not too many minions came across us when we raided your jail rooms. I bet it's jam-packed with bad guys inside. I can't wait to tear them limb from limb." Henry inches ahead with an extensive grin.

"Henry, that's so creepy." Olivia follows behind him and before Libra. Then she feels his hand grab her shoulder which almost made her shriek.

Covering her mouth, "Shh! Someone's coming up the stairwell. I hear dozens of footsteps." The ecruet warns them, dragging them in a corner.

"Then we have no other choice. Let me ambush the ones coming upstairs. Hide here in the shadows and shatter the ones who will exit that room. Let's!" The silveret swiftly darts towards the stairwell.

"HEY! AUGH!" They hear his targets falter and die out.

The door to the room swings open and dozens of felons rush out after being notified of an intruder.

"ERRRRGH!"

"GRRAAAH!"

They hear the aggressive boy's preys grunt and collapse to the floor repetitively.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" A thug queries as they all sally towards the stairwell.

Securing Nowi at a safe corner, Libra and Olivia brace themselves. As the first batch reaches in their hiding spot, the ecruet slinks out of the shadows and speedily dispatches his weapon. Sparkling luminously, the glistering marble tears and pierces through ten felons. Grabbing the marble when it ricocheted back into his palm, he darts towards a dozen thugs and slugs them at breakneck speed.

Spotting more bad guys about to mob them, Olivia lets out a nervous pant, requesting her marble to fling towards the creeping scoundrels who were about to subdue Libra who was busy assaulting his targets. Her shimmering weaponry immensely knocks seven out cold.

Their ability to see in the dimness perfectly grants them the greater advantage in combat.

Suddenly countless terrorists burst from the door and altogether open fire at them. The overpowered shots almost slaughtered them when nine sparks rapidly propel from the stairwell and pulverizes the bullets and its tenfold targets into smithereens, resulting to a heavy crimson rainfall.

The two who were saved look at him, completely drenched. The silveret is gleefully stomping on the fragmenting stiffs to a damp nil.

Beaming wide and super thrilled, "Hahahahahah! I got them! Olivia, Libra, did you see that? And that's all of them! Oh we're so soaked… Our attires are all crimson now! Awesome! Blood Clinch!" Then grabbing the little one at the corner, the silveret group-hugs all three with him there.

Stunned, even with his unintentionally exaggerated oddity, both the ecruet and the oleanderette have to agree that this moment is still much more comforting than the nerve-racking split-second they had escaped with their lives.

* * *

In the largest room…

They immediately locate the last child coiled near the entrance.

"Donnel! That's your name right? Come. We're leaving here now." Libra compels him to stand up.

Shuddering wildly, the terribly mortified boy shrinks back into crouching on the floor, covering his face and weeping hysterically.

"We're the other children those bad guys have also detained. Please come with us." Olivia persuades him to cooperate.

"You don't think we're scary, do you? Is it our blood-soaked clothes?" Henry queries.

The refractory boy continues crying hysterically, apparently scarred for life. "They did _that_ to me. _That_! _THAT_!" He points at the magazines on a crowded table.

Oblivious, Olivia is about to go further into the room to investigate when Henry suddenly conceals her eyesight whilst Libra immediately flings his glistering weapon, obliterating all the repulsive paraphernalia in the grubby party.

Blinded, "Huh? Henry? Libra? What's happening?" She queries nervously at hearing the exploding noises that Libra's weapon made.

"I believe it's best for you _not_ to find out what's in there, _little girl_." The oldest boy in the group warns her so intimidatingly it made Olivia shudder at perceiving his unbelievably splenetic demeanor.

Clenching his teeth wrathfully, "He's only five…how dare they! Sick!" The ecruet utters in disgust, almost inaudibly. Only Henry is able to hear him.

"Henry! Take Olivia & Nowi out of here this instance! Let me have a word with him alone!"

Seeing sense in that, "We'll leave it up to you." Henry takes them out of the room, leaving the ecruet alone with the traumatized boy.

Outside, "Libra needs reinforcements. That kid's sanity isn't intact. An extra-revitalizing candy with a forgetfulness remedy will get his wits back on the right track. Olivia, will you promise me to stay put and not to follow?" He asks seriously.

"Ok, Henry. I promise." The oleanderette concurs.

The silveret is about to slink back inside, when suddenly…

POOOOOWWWWW! ! ! ! ! !

They both hear an _ear-blasting, mind-shattering_ _strike_ echo from within the room.

Shortly, the ecruet exits the doorway chucking the out cold.

Wide-eyed,

"What did…" Henry asks, catching the chucked.

"…you do?" Olivia continues his query with Nowi undisturbed.

"I just told him it was all a bad dream and nothing happened." Libra saunters ahead of them cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Presently…

 _'It was still a long way to go before we were able to get out of that ' **indescribable perdition of horrors** '…' _

The ecruet reflects after reminiscing bits of their adventuresome past.

Impulsively, he clasps and unclasps his fist, then in the midst, a luminescent sphere surfaces afloat.

After staring at it for a moment, he clasps his fist shut.

Grinning, "I'll drop by again tomorrow and surprise them. Just to tilt that smug smile of his into a grimace."

Then whispering to all things tangible and intangible, "Good Night…" he dozes off and retires for the night.

 _'however…_

 _all five of us are alive and well at present..._

 _found a great family with one another…_

 _and it's all thanks..._

 _to his notoriously insane ways.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Hours before dawn…

"Oh no…so it _was_ an ominous draft!" A silveret grouses after emerging out of the shower.

"Henry, look who's here." An overjoyed oleanderette announces their unexpected guest.

"What are you doing awake at this unlikely hour, Olivia?" Henry asks about the uncommon routine.

"We slept at 6 in the evening so I rose earlier as fresh as a daisy. When I stepped outside to water the plants, I saw Libra meditating at the beach viewing the waves. He helped me with the watering and I invited him over. Inside, we spot the babies awake and playing in their crib. Now, I'll cook us breakfast." Olivia steams milk for the infants whilst selecting other ingredients for the meal.

"And what are you doing here at this hour? It's…" Henry checks the time. "2:45 before dawn!"

"House call. I won't neglect my duties in assuring the infants will fare their first night here unproblematically," replies the ecruet whilst caring for the tiny infants who are both playing on his lap and glancing at him quizzically.

"Unproblematically? The only problem is _you_ 're here!" The silveret retorts, having difficulty maintaining his jovial beam.

Ignoring him, "This is absolutely amazing, Olivia. Normal babies couldn't play or even sit on their own until they reach at least three months when they develop enough stamina, elasticity and homeostasis. These two must have developed their body adaptability in advance," remarks the ecruet.

"They sure did. I felt they already started playing friskily even in my womb. When I read them stories, they look as though they're listening attentively." The oleanderette recalls occurrences from before and yesterday.

"They're so unnaturally calm. How's their breathing? Do they cry often? Anything suspicious whenever feeding or changing time?" The ecruet inquires interestedly.

"They're breathing okay. Now that you mentioned it, I haven't heard them cry at all. For some reason, I _instinctively suppose_ they wanted milk or needed a diaper change whenever I hear them gurgle in a certain manner. At bedtime, they slept through the night soundly. They have great impetus. We're so fortunate." Olivia shares the phenomenon.

"Their minds must be extraordinarily advanced to bear such motivating force and intellectual capacity." Libra studies their keen inquisitiveness, the infants' cooing seems as though they're communicating. He also perceives their sturdy grips on his shirt as though they seem determined to hoist themselves up from sitting. "Their grasps are strong and with that baby talk, it wouldn't surprise me if they speak soon."

"Because they're _my_ babies. That's congenital. I remembered I've already gained a sense of growing awareness when I was a day old and full basic comprehension by the time I can already crawl. And house call? Really?" Henry queries again, snatching the extraordinary newborns away.

"I've finished my daily weight-lifting, early morning sprinting and meditations at the beach anyway so why not?" casually replies the ecruet.

"A likely story. Don't give me that crap!" His smile twitches.

"Now, now, it's ok, Henry. We don't mind, right? He's family." Olivia mollifies him, taking one baby at a time and putting them in a playpen.

"No seriously. _Why_ are you here?" The silveret queries persistently, his smile tilting.

"Hmm…when do I start…" The ecruet lingers at the conversation's continuity patiently as though waiting for a proper timing before a detonation. He notices the silveret realising he deliberately said ' _when_ ' in lieu of ' _where_ '.

Clenching his grin edgily, "Like, ' _now'_? Give me five good reasons _why_ you came so unbelievably early to visit." Henry demands it, nearly at his wit's end.

"One!

I wanted to visit Olivia and the infants anyway. I was welcomed and invited in, and so I graced it. You are going to work and it's my day off so I'll definitely stick around and help out. Olivia feels like family to me and so these two are sensibly my nephews to boot.

Two!

You can display a 'scowl' at nightfall much normally than during daytime when it's virtually zilch. I rather converse with someone serious-minded than with some dimwit who kept retaining a ridiculous clownish countenance."

Three!

Your eyes are the same as a normal person's for the duration of nightfall unlike during sunrise when they're intrinsically glued-shut that I can barely make an eye-contact to _carve_ an important statement in that twisted mind of yours.

Four!

This is extremely important so pay attention: your ' _pun/quip knack'_ VANISHES without a trace during nightfall for some odd yet _fortunate_ reason. Therefore, it is an apparent _relief_ I can effectively _talk_ to you _right now_ without all the deluded shenanigans you whip up in most of our conversations.

Five!

Last but not the least, just to answer the query: ' _why so early?'_ as I've said, it's a house call. I'm almost an all-around doctor in practically most of the inhabited isles around here for God's sake! I'm a physician, pediatrician, dietitian, obstetrician, pharmacist, surgeon, and undoubtedly, YOUR PSYCHIATRIST! Therefore, _any time_ _is good enough_ for me to crash in here!" The ecruet elucidates expansively with accurate details. And then, he grins triumphantly for being able to make an indeliberate rhyme in there.

"WHAT!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!" The silveret bawls in outrage with a smile that temporarily breaks in place.

Smiling warmly, "He just wanted to visit us, Honey. Libra said he misses us. Isn't that right?" Olivia calmly divulges his authentic intention. And then she giggles heartily at their sibling-like bickering and at the funny way of how they show their brotherly affection.

"Ugh! I can't believe this! Sweetie, kids, I'll be going now. Love you." Henry grumbles whilst grabbing his surfboard and small rucksack.

"Catcha later, alligator. Enjoy your ride, Mister Hyde. You need not to hurry, honey bee, apple tree, two pods in a pea." Libra gives him a dose of his own medicine. Whilst lifting the babies from the crib, the infants gurgle joyously.

Finally grimacing in contempt, "When sunrise arrives, you're so _japed_! I'll be home right…from… _sea_ … Once I'm done obliterating monstrosities in the _depths_ , hopefully by that time you are… _gone!_ …no…ugh!" He stomps out of the door after failing both rhymes.

Amused, Libra smirks for having accomplished his ulterior motive before he slept last night. ' _Rage conduct releasing regimen.–Check!_ '

Once the silveret storms outside a bit further, "Oh no…That's it! I'm not going to work!" They hear him exclaim exasperatedly. The silveret hurriedly rushes back in the house, drops his surfboard, and clutches his laptop, confirming his paternal leave.

Appearing at the door, "Geez…good dawn to you too, Henry. Sheesh…what a gr _ouch_. Sleepless? Are the babies' first night such a torment? What's nipping your shorts so early? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed or did you _fall off it_? " Donnel rains him teases, executing his initial japes of the day.

Merrily greeting, "Good pre-dawn, Henry, Olivy, and babies! Oh! Hi, biggest bro! Hurray! Libby's here! So that's why Henry's so grumpy _–_ which is rare…awesome!" Nowi pops out of the blue with a large basket of produce.

"Oh hi guys! Come in, come in! I was just about to cook breakfast. I'll be happy if you could join us. What a pleasant treat. We're all here." Olivia gleefully welcomes them.

"And it's _just_ 3 before dawn! What in the world are you two doing here?" The silveret quibbles, slumping face first on a couch nearby and covering his head with an extra large pillow.

"We were anticipating you're already halfway in the middle of the ocean by now, Henry. It's passed 2:55 and you normally leave at about 2:45. We're supposed to surprise you on your way back home but it seems we're not the only ones who conspired showing up notoriously early and unexpected." Nowi glosses on their abrupt presence.

Tugging the pillow, "Well _you_ complained why I was late yesterday, remember? I was at the fish port transporting an order FYI. I decided to make up for it so I came real early. Plus Nowi wanted to visit too, so we closed the farm for today and decided to spend our day here. What's with you? Papa hot flashes? Fatherhood stress gettin ya? Or are you having your daddy monthly cycle at the moment, yeah? Ahahahhah!" The burgundyet elucidates, chortling and teasing whilst Nowi takes videos and photos.

"'Scowl' at the birdie! This will make great pics and vids for our family album. 'The twins' first 24 hours with dad's post-parturiency pains.' Must be hurtful, yes?" The cheery chartreusette flashes a pretty grin then also tugs the huge pillow for a clean shot.

"..." The silveret mumbles the word ' _extremely_ ' but lets go of commenting, concealing even deeper in the now flattening bolster.

Pulling with more force, "Aw, why camera shy? We're only going to post it on our fam's timeline. Got skin problems you're hiding there? Abdominal scars? Stretch marks? Persistent zits and rashes? Baby fat, or an excess of adipose cells? Don't worry, Libra can always prescribe something for your vanity worries." Donnel taunts, still trying to pluck the bolster off his head.

"Nope. Not a dermatologist." Then grinning, "However, I can always take up cosmetic surgery as an EELective for your superFISHial CONCHerns." Libra jests unexpectedly, making the infants with him squeal delighted gurgles.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAH!" Nowi uncontrollably guffaws throwing herself on the floor.

Olivia giggles ticklishly.

And Donnel persists tugging Henry's makeshift shield off him whilst rolling in laughter.

"…Ugh!" Henry groans miserably, not letting the crumpled pillow be taken for he prefers it _not_ to be seen without a beam.

In the midst of his younger companions' kidding around and humorous exchange of jests, the ecruet smiles genuinely in contemplation.

In Libra's thoughts,

 _'I guess I'm just grateful and content having them as my longtime family that I wouldn't mind being the one who is left forever-alone. Because since I met them, I never felt lonesomeness at all. I vowed to take care of them and so I will. I'll become their children's and future children's awesome uncle too. And I'm keeping my word.'_

In Olivia's thoughts,

' _I'm so fortunate to have all of them with me. We may have taken time outs from each other in some years over the decades but I can still remember the day we all decided to become 'solid.' (Or intimately friendly and affiliated.) I'm so blessed. And I truly believe, we all are._ '

In Henry's thoughts,

' _Oh…why is this happening to me?'_

* * *

Twenty years ago _…_

Located at the edge of the forest reserve is a massive structure. A storm is streaming ceaseless rainfalls making the terrains to the structure inaccessible. After rescuing the last child in the party room, the three oldest children carrying the two youngest find themselves secured inside the pitch black structure for not a soul disturbs its peacefulness.

They go down the stairwell and pass by the vicinity where the silver-haired child hid the heaps of loots earlier. Rummaging, they select and wear fresher ensembles on themselves and on the youngest then search for survival necessities.

"Oh good, I found it. Those bad guys took this away from me when they grabbed me at the camping site." The silveret tugs something loose from being wedged within the farrago.

"A miniature knapsack?" The oleanderette asks. She is neatly folding necessary spare ensembles for everyone and putting them in valises.

"It's what I call a ' _stash-core',_ a stuff holder." Then taking the valises, Henry instantly wedges them in it. Like being sucked by a vacuum, the much bigger containers easily glide inwards the small pouch which shows no deformity.

Wide eyed, "Wow…" Olivia stares in amazement. Carefully touching, she lifts it as though it's light as a feather. "Can it hold something as big as this entire forest reserve?"

"Nope just normal-sized items that can be lifted. I can't fit in cars and huge things inside…for now. I'll probably need to gain more magey levels to master that." He chuckles at her curiosity.

Sprinting from across the lobby, "Can you store these too?" Libra tips a sack upside down and drops a huge pile of currency.

"You got it." Then in it goes into the stash-core.

Thinking of the unselected goods left, Henry rapidly stores those too. The two stare at him in astonishment, after telling them he couldn't fit a car inside, he literally sucked everything dry.

Seeing them gawping at him incredulously, "They're all liftable, so why not? Most are looted necessaries from your penthouse home, right Olivia? I wouldn't want you to miss them." Henry winks at her then approaches the couch-set.

They heed their attention to their two knocked-out companions nearby.

"Donnel will probably be able to cooperate now. Let's wake them up." Libra assumes, so Olivia gently strokes Nowi whilst Henry shakes Donnel to consciousness.

"Y…you're Henry, right?" The five year old utters sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes. However, I must ask you this right away, do you trust me?" The silveret queries him straight out.

Surprisingly, "Of course, I do!" Donnel affirms and in elated cheers, "You and Libra are awesome!"

Realising he witnessed their rescue mission, "How did…you were watching?" Henry asks him, amazed.

"It was dark but the little lights glowed so brightly I saw lots of the action." He replies.

"Are you ok, now? You were crying so hysterically earlier." Olivia consoles him gently whilst Nowi yawns awake.

"Crying? Why would I cry? I'm a boy not a girl like you and her." The burgundyet declines the claim.

Astounded, Olivia and Henry stare at Libra.

Letting the youngest children acquaint by themselves with their enhanced eyesight, the three converse in secret in another area.

"That was amazing, Libra. Donnel became a cheerful little boy now." Olivia commends him.

"Wow, dude. What did you do?" Henry queries curiously.

Displaying the unearthly marble, "I commanded this to attack his subconscious depleting all the unwanted memories he suffered from that assault party." Libra unveils his subterfuge.

Awestruck, "Libra…I've never been so impressed in my entire life…And who would ever think that a tough boy like you is also a brainy genius." Taking hers out, "From now on, I will also use mine with sharpness of mind and in the most helpful ways." Olivia resolves, admiring his insight.

Also awestruck by his acumen, "Awesome…" is the only word Henry can utter in high regards. Grinning proudly, "And with that, those unearthly marbles are yours forever!" Then he group-hugs them fondly.

* * *

After that…

Roaming further in the pitch black structure, they come across the area with the TV set earlier, unavoidably seeing the news broadcast.

Scowling at the news, Libra hangs up the phone located near the TV and chucks the passport on a nearby table. "Nowi's parents…the airport personnel said they took that flight…" He discloses, striking the wall beside him. "Why those disgusting piles of stinking s…!" He stops himself from cussing.

Watching the telly, "H-how dare they plant a bomb in the plane! I-I'm so sorry for you, tiny one…*sniff*…" Olivia stammers with tears almost plummeting then embracing the little chartreusette who cries at understanding the reason for the depressing atmosphere.

"Parents…mine, yours, and now hers…it's so unfair…*sniffs*…they're monsters!" The saddened burgundyet snuffles, preventing it.

Henry stays silent, thinking something to say. His parents are still alive somewhere but they hated him, sent him to an unkind, brutal asylum, and deserted him forever. Saying anything insensitive about the topic of 'parents' might trigger an awful situation. However in his silence, the silveret reflects and decides to be brave about the topic anyway.

He cannot stomach the gloominess eating off his new friends' wits that may lead them into the perilous channel of despair and depression.

"I had already gotten over the issue of being parentless." He concedes in a very low tone. "I was younger than Nowi when they deserted me forever in an institution because they thought I was a trouble-making problem-child…"

"According to this," Henry draws out from his stash-core a book. "Mages are almost never born from normal parents. The usual vogue is, mage parent equals mage child and even the chances of that are rare..." Henry takes a deep breath and impulsively glimpses around. He discovers the four are listening to his story.

Feeling guilt-ridden, "Henry…we…umh…" Olivia apologetically wipes her moistening eyes. Then the ecruet beside her pats her on the shoulder for complacence.

Catching his gaze, "Go on." Libra encourages him to say more.

Relieved, "It's such a bizarre vogue. I'm not sure why I was born in a family without any awareness or history of mages. I did everything I can for them to acknowledge it, my mage abilities, but they didn't and sent me to that garbage dump asylum instead. On my first week there, I've obtained the most horrible experiences…"

Unpredictably, Henry smiles as though he is telling them a happy story.

"…and that's when _this_ came to me."

To their utter astonishment, the book drifts afloat, levitates and glitters radiantly facing him.

"This is truthfully a spirit that manifests itself into a spell book." Henry enlightens them.

"According to what I read in here, every mage born has one. For the past 7 years I've spent surviving in that dump, this has served as my protector, guide and teacher. It is telling me right now to master the last chapter in here so that it can disappear for good so that no bad guys will get us. It also guaranteed we are safe here with that storm ongoing for every pathway to this structure is blocked by continuous deluges." He informs them of their assured security.

Marveled by the unusual sight, both Donnel and Nowi hop towards the item and curiously flip through its gleaming pages.

Sitting on the couch, "Henry…I wanted to ask you this earlier…I'm just not sure if it'll be ok…but…why do you smile so much despite having said so many sorrowful stories about yourself?" Olivia asks cautiously, troubled if it's thoughtless.

"I smile just because I'm happy. Aw, you're worried about me? Don't be. C'mere!" Then he holds her hands and squeezes himself between her and the older boy who has also been scrutinizing his irregular behaviour.

"One of my old gang's members is a med student and he'd frequently taught me what he'd learned. Since he passed down all the books he had finished mastering in his studies to me, I read something in it that may be similar to what you're dealing with right now.

That's what you call a 'coping mechanism', Henry. You are in denial of all the resentment and pain you had accumulated over the years and it has resulted in becoming your excessive display of delusional excitement. Basing that from those experiences you claimed just now, and at an even younger age than Nowi, it must have been horribly brutal and a shock to you." Libra diagnoses the apparent condition.

"No, really. I'm just a happy guy. And I am so much happier now I met all of you tonight. Most especially you, Olivia." He wraps his arms around her tightly.

"O…k…I'm happy I met you too, Henry." She blushes timidly whilst Henry stretches a hand to the other side.

Dodging to be included in the clinch, "Looks like 'clinginess' is also an effect." The ecruet analyzes another consequence, moving the opposite way on the couch.

"Birdie!"

They hear Nowi chuckle whilst she and Donnel are flipping through the pages of Henry's spell book.

Looking up from reading, "That is what you call a crow, Nowi." Donnel informs her.

"Croie!" She corrects herself, instantly clambering up to approach it.

Looking at the two huddled beside a window, they spot them reach and scoop the creature up.

"Croie wet." Nowi lisps.

"That's because it is raining cats and dogs outside. Let's help him dry." Donnel wipes the creature with his handkerchief.

"Caww caw!" The crow screeches but remains calm in the little girl's hands.

As they approach, Henry picks his spell book up and stares at the crow. Olivia stays beside him wondering about his sudden silence. She cannot help but feel something peculiar all of a sudden. Also sensing something odd, Libra takes the bird and lets it fly away.

"Bye bye Croie!" Nowi and Donnel wave cheerfully as they watch it fly up and disappear somewhere in the towering ceiling.

"Henry, I felt…" Olivia utters, feeling uneasy.

"…something gloomy suddenly, right?" Libra presupposes, scrutinizing him.

"…I think it's better if we be alert since we'll be staying here a while…that storm's heavily pouring nonstop anyway." Henry utters with a smile which is slightly fading.

"Hm…" The ecruet moves the kids away from the clattering window which is spraying rain water through its cracks.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Olivia detects his bothered disposition.

"Olivia…I mentioned to you earlier…before I met you, all my best friends are crows, right?" The silveret mutters moodily.

Olivia nods whilst Libra listens, guiding the kids.

"When the bad guys grabbed me at the camp site, I was also feeding the crows. The felons rained bullets on them, killing every single crow in sight as target practice." Henry unravels another horrible experience.

Then his irises flare eerily for a fraction of a second.

With widened eyes, Olivia and Libra are unquestionably unnerved by the sight. Fortunately, the ecruet has both kids looking the other way or it'd terrify them.

"Henry…" Olivia sadly utters. "So that crow is…"

"…a survivor." Henry's smile disappears.

Speechless, Libra and Olivia now understand him.

Unpredictably, Henry grins. "Oh well, crows only have short lifespan. And with hunting season coming, they'll probably be shot down anyway." Taking the younger kids from Libra, "Let's see if we can find something good to eat in the kitchen. Surely those bad guys hoarded food since they were partying. You kids are hungry, right?" He walks ahead.

"Oh yes, I'm starving!" Donnel fully agrees.

"I want coowkie gewatho!" Nowi demands it.

"Then off to the kitchen we go!" Henry cheerfully chants.

Libra and Olivia look at Henry worriedly, wondering if he's really all right.

Before they follow the three of them, the ecruet and oleanderette whisper to each other. Both deduce the gloomy atmosphere they felt earlier emitted from none other but Henry himself. Hell-bent, both vow to help him out of the ordeal.

* * *

In the kitchen…

Henry opens a huge refrigerator and pulls out a gallon of cookies and cream gelato. As he lifts the lid up, they discover more valuables hidden by the felons.

"Hey, this stone is my pa's! He's a gioro…jeyolo…a rock-hobby person! I can take it back, right?" Donnel lifts a mystic topaz from inside the gelato container.

"My mama stone! Mine!" Nowi grabs a dragon's breath opal from the heap of semi-precious stones.

"Sure! In fact, let's take all these _yummy_ gems along." Henry agrees with the notion. Then in goes the container into his stash-core.

Libra takes a different gallon of gelato from the same freezer and opens it, inside are clear cut diamonds and more gemstones. "Hm…I wonder if they kept any food here at all." He checks the last gelato container and finds even more precious gems.

Checking in another fridge, "Oh here you go!" Olivia beckons after essentially discovering food and gelato inside.

Asking the two who are around his age gap, "You know what, Olivia, Libra. Since we're practically all living on our own now, why don't we become a family?" Henry proposes after passing each one a bowlful of the dessert.

The two look at him, seriously taking it in consideration.

"Wow, Henry…That's truly sweet of you. You want us all to be part of one happy family? If you ask me, I love to!" Olivia consents to it, blushing blissfully.

Ecstatic, "You do? Awesome! I'm so happy you agreed, Olivia. I want to be with you…all the time!" Henry cherishingly wraps his arms around her. "And you, Libra? You can be family head. You agree he's fit for the title, right Olivia?"

"Undoubtedly, Libra's perfect. Oh please say yes." Olivia remarks.

"It's more favorable than getting dumped in an orphanage or be assigned in foster homes by the authorities. It'll be just like in my old gang, except now I'm the oldest one here, I'll clearly be the one in charge. Since we are the older kids, let's pitch in caring for them to be fair. Back in my former gang, I was one of the youngest but I can definitely be the mature one around. Therefore, it would be my honor.

And just like how a true head of the family must promise: 'I, Libra, wholeheartedly vow to nurture you all for as long as my life and even beyond it.' "

Proclaiming in addition, "However…

'Let's do our best to become an exceedingly _strong family_ instead. That way, through thick or thin and in any circumstances, altogether and even when sometimes apart, we can either gloriously flow, pull ourselves up, and/or fight our way through any obstacles, or treat, that life will offer, or throw, at us. Let's be solid.'

Clear?" Libra seriously avows his standpoint and ideas with a heartfelt speech.

"Crystal!" Acceptingly overjoyed, Henry and Olivia reverberate in unison, both beaming in admiration at his unanimous camaraderie.

"Let's train together and become the most _powerful and 'solid' family forever_!" Henry declares even more ecstatically. Then asking another proposal, "Since it's all settled then, after this battle, I recommend we start looking for a nice place to live next. Some place fun and extremely enjoyable. Somewhere absolutely far away from here. Any ideas?"

To their surprise, the two younger children firstly respond to his suggestion.

"I like gelato but I hate the cold. The farmlands where I lived become so depressing whenever blizzards destroy everything we worked so hard on to grow. Can we live someplace where it's always summer?" Donnel tells them his preferences.

Pouting, "Cwold no! Wawm! Bwu seez! Bwu scaiz! Cwocwonut thwees! Fwowers! Birdies! Kitties! Hot! No swow! Shiny! Sunny!" Nowi strives to tell them her preferences in a way that she can.

Surprised to hear they are generally listening, "Well…" Henry looks towards Olivia and Libra before approving it.

Smiling, "I love warm and hot climates too. They're the best places where my parents bring me whenever we travel. Sunny weather totally agrees with me and vice versa." Olivia also adheres with their recommendation.

Smirking, "It does make such a comforting impression to be able to study _medicinal_ courses where winter is zilch. Reading my med books whilst feeling the sand under my feet with the waves as background music sounds brilliant." Libra shares his perspective over the matter.

Intensely elated, "Awesome! Let's live in a tropical ocean paradise!" Henry finalizes in pleasure.

* * *

Presently…

An enormous pillow with two eyeholes seems to be glaring-(?), no one is sure, at three people gathered there.

Olivia sets a scrumptious omelet entree before him and a generous spread for everyone at the table. Their two infants are gurgling ticklishly on their high chairs as though they're delighted by their pillow monster daddy. Needless to say, their guests are also about to detonate chortles any second now.

"Henry, kindly eat your breakfast please. Our babies won't stop giggling and consume their milk until you do." Olivia urges him to eat, lifting a spoonful of food before his mouth.

Lifting another spoonful, "Don't forget you're the first one amongst us to become a dad. Stop acting like the grinch." Libra reminds him, snickering.

Also lifting a spoonful, "That's a choking hazard, you know. Papa don't eat, I'm in trouble deep." Nowi tease-sings, her grin wiggling.

Yet also lifting a spoonful in front of him, "~'I came in with a plate and spoon...but all you ever did was…wre-e-e-ck meals…Yeah you,…wre-e-eeck meals.'~ ~'Baby, you eat up my food like nobody else…You don't kno-o-ow that's what makes you pretty full!'~ ~ Baby…baby…baby…oooooh!~ ~Just eat it!~…pffft!…!" Donnel sings talentlessly.

Unavoidably dropping his spoon, he rolls on the floor laughing. The babies chuckle livelier. And the others also burst into fits of laughter.

Inside the pillow case,

 _'This is happening to me…_

 _because this is_ all _my fault…_

 _and if this is truly a 'fault'…_

 _then I don't mind repeating it…_

 _over and over again.'_

Henry unpredictably recoups his grin after recalling that conversation they had in the forest reserve building's kitchen many years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Incredibly towed by a surfboard…

A watercraft coasts at tremendous speed across the ocean before sunrise.

 _A silver-haired man in the lead quenches his thirst for adrenaline and picks up the pace. His irises glimmer like the sparkling of the waves. A handsome yet predatory grin adorns his face._

A crew of four adults and two children are stunned by his exploit.

The children, mere newborns, seem blown away by their first sightseeing experience, enjoying the deep midnight blue view embossed with countless twinkling stars.

Their four adult voyage companions, however, are just wordless. Apparently compelled to do whatever the silveret pleased, words just fail them.

The oleanderette, the silveret's sweetheart and mother of the newborns, vigilantly hopes for an appeal whilst gazing from afar.

Bending over to the side, "Brrmhhhhh…!" Donnel spills out unwanted reject matter from his insides. "There goes breakfast…" He gags then sprawls back on the boat.

Dizzied, "I forgot to drink…oh what's that…motion sickness medicine called again, Libby?…urrrrph!" Nowi also involuntarily empties her guts.

"Meclizine," replies the ecruet in an openly fed up manner. He is holding one of the infants in his arms whilst his twin brother is with his mother.

"What's the matter, cookie butter? Got butterflies in your belly, peanut butter and jelly? Morning sickness getting you? How convenient, we are there in a few," quips Henry.

Though she's accustomed to it, "Henry, just what are you planning?" Olivia asks as though she hadn't experienced its regularity over and over again.

"Taking everyone on an _adventure_ , my darling _treasure_. It's a _surprise_. Got to be there before _sunrise,_ " chants the silveret as he steps on the gas.

"Henry, please. This feels so unsafe. Think about our babies." Olivia pleads.

"Think about us!" Donnel and Nowi exclaim simultaneously.

"Henry, listen to them. You are endangering us from being shipwrecked and drowning. We should have used my watercraft because _this_ is a pontoon and not a catamaran. This placid watercraft will smash into bits and pieces once it reaches its limits colliding with these powerful ocean currents constantly crashing against it. Plus don't you think I didn't know you are taking us to Monstrosities Shoal." Libra rebukes him for scheming, executing and overestimating another absurd escapade.

"He's taking us WHERE!? HENRY, WHY!?" Donnel and Nowi yell in unison, both struck by horror.

"I'm taking you to an uncharted region I recently I _uncovered_. We'll be the first ones to go exploring and hunting there so let's consider it _conquered_. Where's your sense of _valor_? That which drives in your heart and resides _superior_.

Donnel, didn't you want to hunt in an area where you can find rare shrubs and loads of _bounties_? Therefore take it and become the youngest and most well-off farm lord in most isle _counties_.

Nowi, didn't you want to indulge on those absolutely scrumptious yet extremely rare _delicacies_? So enjoy watching the clear blue seas until we go to that place of _fantasies_.

And Libra, didn't you promise us we'll train to become an exceedingly strong _family_? It's been ages since we did, you're here and free now yet you drag your feet on that _repeatedly_. We'll just have to use your catamaran next _time_. The self-proclaimed family head spirit must be _sublime_.

I got spare surfboards for everyone just in case this boat sinks on _us_. Therefore there's no need for worry because I got it all covered so just _trust_.

Kick back, relax and focus on _fun_. We're almost there _everyone_." Henry excitedly chants, reminding each one of their unintentional encouragement in relation to the trip.

"That doesn't make 'common' sense plus WE GOT CHILDREN ON BOARD, YOURS! Teach them fun but the appropriate kind! My vow as head of the fam deals with safeguarding and taking care of the fam not terrorizing it!" Libra hauls him over the coals.

With eyes glistering impressively, "I've been conversing with my children the second I knew of their _existence_. They're intrepid boys just like me and I intend to guarantee they'll grow up physically powerful, amazingly wise, and enjoying life with fun-chasing _persistence_ ," invokes the silveret.

"Oh Henry…" sighs the oleanderette submittingly, knowing once he set his mind on something he'll never take it back.

"Enjoy the ride, high tide! We're strong, we're long and we're all wearing thongs!" _Henry intones more breathlessly. Their ride glows and hastens immensely._

 _They pause dead on their tracks, gaping on deciding if it's funny or stir fury. Even their unearthly ensembles have been automatically conjured on them earlier by Henry._

"We're all wearing WHAT!?" Donnel checks inside his wetsuit's pants and discovers a skimpy crimson swimsuit with a small glowing burgundy-hued embroidered print.

 _Nowi checks hers and finds a similar crimson undies only her tiny glistening embroidery print is chartreuse-hued. She pulls and peeps in Olivia's then spies them also crimson yet with an oleander colour imbued._

Pushing his face away with his foot, "Don't' even think about it." Libra warns Donnel when he is about to pull and inspect his. _On his face marks an irate tint. Knowing Henry's grudge-infused japes, he probably conjured his an embarrassing neon-pink one with an ecru print._

* * *

Twenty years ago…

The stormy weather still ceaselessly pours rainfalls outside as weather reports state it'll be persistent for the remainder of the week. After tidying and making their selected area warm and comfortable to remain in, the five children preoccupy themselves in the forest reserve structure's kitchen.

Libra is reading a book he took from the building's library when his eyebrow lifts askance at perceiving what the youngest boy has on when he approached them at the counter.

Eying it, "What…is that?" queries the ecruet, referring to the copper cooking ware on his cranium.

Near the ecruet, the silveret is reclining on the same kitchen counter whilst reading his spell book. Distracted, Henry looks up from his own reading material to check what it is, the pages opened in his spell book glister brilliantly.

"A cool and awesome combat helmet! I found it in one of the cupboards here. When I first saw it, I know I just got to have it. I'm calling it dibs!" Donnel requisitions excitedly.

Libra's concern gauge might have gone a level higher. _'Did I smite him THAT hard?_ ' The ecruet ruminates upon scrutiny, twitching-eyed.

Looking at a clock, "A quarter to four…About an hour more or less before sunrise…Have you ever wondered what we'll be doing at this time when we're adults…Like, in twenty years?" Henry inquires out of the blue. His eyes sparkle with the gleaming pages of the spell book.

"Probably something awesome because that's what we all are. I'll be married to Nowi. You'll be married to Olivia. And Libra will become an extremely cool bachelor because that's just how awesome he is, and he will love guiding and nurturing our future babies.

Hearing what Nowi said earlier, we'll have kitties and birdies as pets then travel a lot together before we settle down where we can grow lots of abundant fruit-bearing plants and other crops.

Since you like birds too, Henry, you'll probably care for loads of kittiwakes and seabirds in your breathtaking oceanside home where you and Olivia will raise with your future children. I'll be owning a thriving farm, then you and Libra will be owning superb boats because you're both substantial and just really amazing.

It'll be a spectacular _clear_ nightfall-to-dawn moment _–_ if it's _this time,_ unlike outside right now where it's too rainy. We will be off on an adventure, racing before sunrise and speeding across the seas on our way to hunt ourselves the most priciest catch." Donnel colorfully pictures a lavish scene of their future escapades together with great details.

Henry's half-smile levels into a beam. "Those are happy thoughts. They're what you call 'premonitions', Donnel. Just like what I'm reading right now. Nonetheless, that's something to look forward to." Then he resumes seriously mastering the intricate content of the current pages of his book.

"Really? Awesome!" Donnel cheers happily.

Libra's expression, however, tilts with disfavor. "I agree about becoming a cool bachelor but who would want to be your kids' babysitter?"

"You're too uptight, dude. His picturing is totally cool. Why don't you give it a try? _Donnel is having a premonitional moment_. My spell book is telling me that right now." Henry dares him, his smile becomes a smirk.

' _Maybe I can write and study about their psychological episodes…ok, I'll level with them._ ' Libra mulls over the phenomena. "Ok, fine. Have you pictured what my future career will be like?"

"Well…You like reading thick medical books like that one _…_ so you'll become a doctor! A really good one too and you'll always make money." Donnel replies.

"Well, that's obvious. I plan not only to specialize in one field but lots. I'll focus on mastering _medicinal_ courses more, not just medical. There's a difference." The ecruet clarifies and resumes back to skimming.

"How about me? What do you picture my job will be?" Henry asks next.

Looking up as though in a daze, "Oh, you'll still be doing what you enjoy doing." Donnel tells him after a second.

"Awesome." The silveret smiles and simply accepts.

"Call it curious, but, what are you picturing Henry will be doing?" Libra inquires.

"I see him hunting the respawning monsters plaguing in the place we will all be living in. He will laugh his heart's content on a regular basis whenever he pummels them into a bloody mess and then the tropical archipelago's people will pay him lots of money for his heroic services," replies the cute little burgundyet cheerfully.

"Wow, even better! Warning, spoilers. Let's keep it there, shall we? I don't want the surprises to go stale that we wouldn't be excited to look forward to them. Much obliged, Donnel." Henry smiles pleasantly, finally flipping the page he just finished reading in his spell book and closing it.

"Don't mention it, Henry. It's all thanks to my awesome new combat helmet here why I gained super premonitional clarity." He happily obliges.

Libra observes them with even more scrutiny. For a rapid moment there, he perceives them both flicker a rapid bright aura.

' _Did I just imagine that? Henry must have cooked up something. But even if he did, I can't put_ all _the blame on him for Donnel's cryptic talent…or oddity._ '

As cute as the youngest boy of the fam can be, Donnel is probably displaying some form of residual side effect _more from_ Libra's brutal psychological treatment earlier _rather than_ from Henry's mystical influence.

Coming from another area in the improved kitchen, "Come on, Donnel. Your turn. I've already prepared a change of ensemble and towels for you. Let me help you out." Olivia calls him over after she aided Nowi to bathe in the shower room.

"Err…no thanks, I can do it myself." Then he enters the bathroom, locking the door before he uses it.

Olivia giggles at his timidity and determination to act like one of the older kids.

"Olivia…" Libra calls for her attention, setting the thick reading material on the counter.

"Yes, Libra?" She replies.

Without further ado, he grasps her by the wrists and feels her hands, palms and finger tips. "Good. You cleansed them thoroughly, they're soft and fragrant too. It's good to use just the right amount soap whenever you wash. Did you instruct Nowi as well?" The ecruet directly approves of her handy work.

"Of course, I told her all the tips you taught me. And thank you for noticing. That's truly helpful and observant of you." Olivia warmly replies with a smile. ^^

"Hey!" Henry shoves his hands away from hers.

Grabbing his wrists this time, "Hmm…" The ecruet thoroughly scrutinizes Henry's hands.

Feeling a bizarre feeling of repulse, Henry's fingers twitch and he pulls his hands away.

But Libra seizes one of his wrists again, and then armed with a nail clipper, he begins trimming his fingernails.

"Augh! That's ouchies! And it feels so weird." Henry recoils but the ecruet insists trimming all of them. Feeling her soft palms, "Olivia, not you too!" He gasps as she gently takes his free hand and trims the nails on that one as well.

"Proper hygiene is essential, Henry, so please pay attention. Now, hold still please." She urges him to hang on.

"Wha…? Have you both gone crazy? I'm fine. I don't need…" Henry impulsively looks at the thick book on the counter and discovers it to be an…' _An Unabridged Instruction Manual for Total Hygiene and Body Care!?'_ He gawks after reading thick book's subject.

Right beside the med book, his spell book flickers agreeably with his friends' opinion, reminding him one of its lessons: _A pure body equals a pure mind.–an entirely healthy, virtuous, intelligent and strong mind_.

Grimacing at the undeniably taunting reading material, ' _Blast you!_ ' He rebukes the manifested spirit that seem to snicker audibly in his head.

"Let's cover his toenails too after this, Olivia." Libra asks for her assistance.

"You got it." She replies dutifully. "Henry, please relax and stay perfectly still."

Donnel spots them whilst rubbing a towel to dry his hair. "Aw, how cute. Look, Nowi, the older kids are playing Hygiene Patrol." He snickers after emerging from the bathroom.

Opening the thick book on the bookmarked page, he wears his combat helmet on and then beckons to the chartreusette to come join him. "Let me read this for you, Nowi. Pay close attention to the lesson." Reciting, " Should be done weekly: Nail care _–_ How to trim your nails properly…"

Nowi observes, listens and learns a proper hygiene lesson.

Reminding him, "Donnel! Did you brush your teeth meticulously?" Libra queries him in a strict manner.

"Eep! On it!" Shocked and embarrassed, looking at Nowi, he covers his mouth then in he goes again into the bathroom to do so.

"We're going in there too after Donnel is done and let's give him lessons on how to take a perfect shower." The ecruet instructs it.

"Will do, Libra," replies the oleanderette.

"What!? I don't mind Olivia, but you, Libra? I don't want to play this game anymore!" Henry starts to shiver, unsure if he's hesitating or refusing.

"That's a happy thought and will really help you, Henry. So kindly take it because you need it badly." Olivia warmly urges him.

"And you smell as though you hadn't showered in a while. How long was it since your last one? One week?" Libra frankly estimates.

"Since I left that dump. About an entire…" He stops mentioning as the spell book reminds him that it has been nearly ' _an entire season and not just a week'_ since he ditched the asylum that he had one. Grossed out at the sudden realisation of his personal negligence, ' _eww…_ ' he somewhat petrifies on the spot in revolt.

As soon as Donnel emerges out of the bathroom, Libra immediately shoves Henry inside, arming himself and Olivia with long-handled bath brushes, mitts and ammunition in the form of extra soap, shampoo, conditioner, baby powder and deo.

Tossing the stash-core to the youngest boy, "Donnel, grab around 10 fresh towels from within. Select Henry a clean ensemble too whilst you're at it. They're stored in the valises." Libra instructs him.

"Ok!" Donnel assists them with the request whilst Nowi helps him too whilst paying attention to the indeliberate studies.

Then as though guided by the spirit themselves, Libra and Olivia boldly proceed with their mission _–_ to thoroughly sanitize the silveret.

In the process, the two youngest children hear the shower audibly sizzled with the sounds of the bath brushes being operated.

"Aaaaaaaah! It stings!" The silveret gripes at the glide of the loofah mitt _as though it was a slash from a sword_.

"Sorry. I'll make it gentler." The oleanderette apologises whilst she takes his toothbrush after he's done.

"Nope. Scrub even harder, Olivia. Henry, put another batch of toothpaste on that brush and do it again. Your teeth are still stained." The ecruet exhorts them, adding even more pressure with the long handled bath brush he is using.

The burgundyet and chartreusette giggle continuously at overhearing their older companions' conversations in the bathroom.

"Aaaah! Stop that! Why don't you just go hit me on a rock whilst you're at it? You're treating me like laundry you're doing in a river!" Henry gripes at his tough scrubbing.

"That's _because_ it seems _you haven't bathed in ages_! I'm taking the one week shower-less guesstimate back and updating it to _over an entire month_!" Libra furiously re-estimates it.

"See!?" Grasping him on the nape then making him look downwards, "Those fallen layers of dust stagnant on your skin and follicles are way too _thick_ and _a freaking hell lot_! It's like Olivia and I just dust all of the filthy carpets and rugs of this place. And just look at that _water_ in the tub! It looks so _dark_ , _murky_ and _smelly_ that it looks like disgusting flowing liquid s***!"

Libra describes it so vividly, Donnel and Nowi begin to gag and almost regurgitate for visualising the image.

Gaping at the humongous volume of filth, ' _It…It's impossible!_ ' Henry cannot believe it, ' _Those weren't there…at all!_ '

"Please hang on a bit longer, Henry. You'll pull through." Olivia consoles him, helping Libra apply more soap and shampoo on their brushes and mitts to meticulously cleanse Henry's dust-encrusted skin.

"We should have used _steel wool_ to scrub all this off much easier." Libra toughens the brush-scrubbing whilst Olivia glides and rubs diligently with mitts.

 _The brushes and mitts glisten undetectably to them._

"I think this is making my skin melt!" Henry gripes but then immediately detects the mischievous radiance. But as though distracting him, "Whoa? Olivia, DON'T glide me there! Aaaaughh! That's it, I'm making you compensate for that! Bear hug!" He grasps her for accidentally _poking_ him.

Not noticing, "Huh?" then shocked, "Oh! I didn't mean it, Henry! Eeeeek!" …~*Splash*~… "Now, I need another shower…" Olivia utters sadly after being pulled in and soaked in the tub.

"Then why don't you join me?" He quips, lathering her up.

"I…I just had one! Eep!" She declines.

"Just WTF do you think you are doing to her!? You get back here and finish being _scoured_ like the blackened portion of a pot this instance!" Libra orders him angrily, trying to separate them, slipping then accidentally getting plunged in the process.

…~*Splash*~…

Nowi and Donnel are now chuckling uncontrollably at overhearing them.

"Grr…You'll pay for that!" The furious ecruet warns him as they are now all drenched and immersed in the tub.

"Henry, you're too squirmy. Please hold still so that we can get all those suds thoroughly rinsed. Ah! W-why are you over there?" Donnel and Nowi hear Olivia utter in confusion.

Donnel whispers to Nowi, telling her that Henry is probably _hiding behind Olivia_ and is using her as a barricade to evade the rage-induced rinse cycle. They clearly detect Libra's patience is just about to be drained.

"SHE SAID 'HOLD STILL'! JUST BEAR WITH IT, YOU BIG BABY!"

They hear Libra bellow splenetically.

POOOOOWWWWW! ! ! ! ! !

Then there is an echo of someone slugging someone…

probably senseless…

…yup, it's definitely drained.

Then the sizzles and scrubbing peacefully carry on.

Afterwards…

At the couch-set, "There you go. All fresh and ready for anything," intones the oleanderette whilst searching in the valises. Olivia is helping Henry coordinate his ensemble whilst Libra is away.

Henry is silent with his left side temple bruised when he darts her with a piercing gaze. His smile somewhat appears tilted. Olivia flinches at discerning he's unmistakably upset, almost to a tee that he may even be distraught.

Shakily, "Y…you're not angry, are you? P…please don't be mad at me and Libra. I know what he did is harsh but we're only trying to help you." She backs two seats away on the couch, looking troubled.

Henry pouts as he stares at her unbearable moist-eyed reaction. ' _Damn it, how can I be angry with you looking at me like that? Nevertheless I'm making sure you give me at least two for that one.'_ He resolves in his mind.

Advancing two seats closer and staring eye to eye, "Well, it does feel refreshing. Plus I feel my mage abilities heighten a great deal after that _spellbound purifying task_ you and Libra did for me. So…thanks, Olivia, even though you weren't aware of it. And I smell nice now, right? I bet you're dying for a hug." Henry winks attractively with a grin then irresistibly wraps his arms around her and cozies her, halting her quivering.

Taking a breath of relief, "Oh I'm so happy to hear that from you and you're welcome, Henry." Olivia blushes then smiles and then shyly returns the enamoring clinch.

Realising he's gleaming, "Wait…so it was a mystical undertaking?" She queries. But the silveret continues to cozy her without providing a response or explaining about the spell book's mischievous scheme in excelling him to a higher mage criterion.

Disrupting their privacy, Donnel and Nowi pop out at the edge of the couch.

"Aw, how sweet! See Nowi, he's happy now he's so squeaky clean with fragrant baby powder, deo and all. Feeling snug and _fresh_ , Henry?" The five year old teases him and beams them a wide cutesy grin.

Also beaming cheerily, "Henwy wis swqueaky cwean awnd cuddwy nwow." The two year old miraculously speaks her first whole sentence, yet in tease form.

Inflamed, Henry breaks the clinch and faces them with a smirk slowly slanting into contortion.

"Oh no…Henry is angry! Run away!" Donnel and Nowi scramble away, chortling merrily.

"Now, now, don't be mad at them. They're just being cute little kids." Olivia reasons with him calmly.

"At least _two_ , ok?" The silveret mutters in a low tone.

"Two?" The oleanderette asks innocently.

"Nevermind." He averts his gaze, flushing even more deeply.

* * *

Presently…

Gliding swiftly ahead, Henry grimaces with an inflaming face and twitching eye at suddenly recalling the embarrassing memory as though by karma.

He regains his _quip knack_ an hour in advance, but technically, it is still before sunrise so he's freely scowling rather than its almost zilch phase during daytime. Then he halts pulling the watercraft right there.

"Oh good! Finally we stopped…" Donnel heaves recuperating breaths, scooping a handful of seawater to dampen his sweating face. Then he petrifies like a fossil upon noticing the colossal shadow circulating beneath the watercraft. "We are so sunk…"

Henry grins widely as violent tremors arise from the currents. "Ooooh awesome! It's an extremely rare and a really BIG one. Let's get him, guys! Nyahahahahahah!" Diving first, he smacks head on the monstrosity with a dive bomb. Then numbers of illuminating strikes streak seconds before the monstrosity swallows the watercraft whole.

As though by automatic,

"Eeeep! …" Olivia jumps in,

"Whaa!…" next, Libra dives,

"Yiiaah!…" then Nowi leaps,

"Craaap!…" lastly, Donnel plunges.

The ecstatic infants safely hover back to the seats on the pontoon where Olivia and Libra were seated when they unintentionally unhand them.

Into the depth, the four of them go. As though equipped with built-in scuba gears, they linger deep down at the bottomline coasting remarkably with the instigator.

After several minutes under the waves, the fam of five resurfaces.

Emerging out from the waters, "Oh yeah! Check these out." Henry lifts up glittering translucent fragments resembling gem-like scales.

Olivia is threading towards the pontoon when Henry slips something on her wrist. "I pulled out the best monstrosity part and craft this trinket for you." He draws closer, dabbing her.

Surprised, Olivia admires the glimmering little bangle and smiles. "Thank you. It's beyond doubt pretty. I love it."

After returning the passionate dab, she hoist herself up the pontoon and hugs her thrilled babies. "There, there. Aw…You boys weren't even scared one bit? What brave little tykes you are! You're both really something, you know. Absolutely fearless." Then Olivia sweetly dabs each baby.

Talking with his babies as well, "Don't worry, boys. Once you're old enough, you'll both be joining us. No frills, no fuss." Henry assures it. The tiny ones gurgle elatedly as he also lightly press smooches and embrace them.

"Geez Henry, thanks for sticking _most_ of these shining scales all over me! Most especially in the back of my pants! Ugh…you attached almost all, I think my _air-supplying thong_ is tearing off!" Donnel sarcastically remarks when he hoist himself on the watercraft.

 _The harvested items seem to magnetically stick against his otherworldly-invented ensemble **like magnets to a refrigerator**. _

_The ensembles also allow the wearer to acquire excellent maneuvering skills underwater, have sufficient breathing air and temperature, and carry an object without the pressure of its weight or size disadvantaging them._

"Henry, what are these _stickers_ you attached on me?" Nowi inquires when she hoist herself up the pontoon, plucking and collecting from her wetsuit what appears to be varieties of unusual sea plants.

"Assorted edible sea shrubs found deep below this region of Monstrosities Shoal. We're the first explorers to ever been here. Didn't you want to be the first one to indulge on those legendary ocean fruits and vegetables growing in this untouched ocean floor, Mrs. Cravings Galore?" Henry replies.

"Now that you mention it…" Nowi plucks from a branch what seems to resemble a white berry and pops it in her mouth. "Oh fantastic! It tastes totally delish! I can't wait to cook and turn the non-fruits ones into viands. Donny, let's get some more down there. Ok?"

"Ok…" Donnel replies, still removing the countless fragments wedged all over and on the backside of his swimsuit.

Hoisting himself up the watercraft last, "Geez. Thanks a lot, Henry!" sarcastically chaffs Libra. He unfastens the 'thing' Henry stuck on him and tosses the humongous weighty _sticker_ at him, making it smack on his skull.

Henry takes the thing off his head and chucks it back to Libra. "Monstrosity liver creates miraculous dietary supplements, right, Dr. Uptight? It'll incredibly cure all those fatties with diabetes in that isle you're interning in."

Then Henry pulls out from his stash-core five coolers full of ice and lets them store their harvested goods.

With both babies with her, "Take a look at your daddy's handiwork, sweeties…" Olivia shows them the coolers heaping with glittering scales and other harvested goods from the ocean beast.

The tiny ones coo in response but their little heads glance towards another direction instead. Noticing her children are more intrigued by the view, Olivia gazes at the now crimson water where the pontoon is floating.

Telling her children a lesson as they sightsee, "Sweeties, did you know that Monstrosities Shoal is not really a shoal but one of the deepest oceans there is?"

Her fascinated infants shake their heads and pay her heed.

Smiling, Olivia continues, "Deep, deep within this ocean, only the most colossal of sea dwellers live and they normally only resurface during nightfall. Monstrosities, megalodons, megladiles, krakens, giant squids and lots of oversized aquatic marine life live here." She enlightens them with the factual story.

The babies gurgle attentively whilst listening, visibly even more focused at present.

"Nevertheless, it doesn't mean we'll have to kill all of them at once. Let the mommy monstrosities breed and the babies grow so that there will be plenty more of them in the future." Their loving father continues their mother's lively informative storytelling, making the babies chuckle considerately at learning the vital information.

"But there are tons of monstrosities and only one Henry, or your daddy, being the only successful _coast-clearer,_ " informs Nowi.

"Usually, your daddy _only_ _hunts the most destructive_ human-craving sea beasts off the most frequently sailed and inhabited regions. Therefore, it wouldn't be any time soon until they disappear _because he also cares about their existence_." Olivia tells her children.

"Unless you, yourselves, grow up to become like your dear ole pa," adds Donnel.

"Hey! Who are you calling old? I'm not even thirty, almost but not yet," spurns Henry.

"Or some dumb cabal poison the water or drop a bomb on them, killing them all…which will never happen. They wouldn't even dare anymore. Not with your father around." Libra smirks whilst scrutinising the vast ocean.

Henry grins vibrantly at the praise. Then he gathers everyone and group-hugs them.

 _The family enjoys the overall view: the dissipating tinge in the water, the brightening sky, and the sun rising beyond. They spend it with much exploration, exhilaration and gratification, cherishing every second._


	6. Chapter 6

On the watercraft's shaded cushion…

An oleanderette naps peacefully dreaming of an unknown wistful wonder. Also in an unfathomable slumber, two beautiful silver-haired infants in a twin carrier snuggle against her warm bosom. It is an early, wonderful and breath-taking morning. The sun is shining. The wind is calm. The glittering waves sing their melodious song. The water current drifts steadily as gently as rocking a baby's cradle. All in all, the climate and environment are perfectly temperate.

A family of seven revel in their recreation in the uncharted paradisiacal ocean region.

Unable to resist,

…~*clack!*~…

A noddy chartreusette captures their photograph with the magnificent surroundings.

In a minimal tone, "Olivia and the tykes must have taken such an exhilarating nightfall-to-dawn thrill there. It completely knocked them out." Donnel whispers a few steps away. He, Nowi and Henry are silently readying for their next dive and excursion into the depths.

Softly saying, "This will make an excellent addition to our fam timeline," the chartreusette toggles to the video app and then films them next. "Why don't you creep beside them, Henry? It'll be perfect." Nowi encourages him to insert himself in the scene.

In a low tone, "You got it," then slinking there, the charming silveret beams proudly, "Mwah, mwah, mwah!" inaudibly dabbing his captivating oleanderette and their adorable babies.

Whispering hurriedly, "Oh me too," the hyperactive burgundyet tiptoes next to them, photobombing in the last minute.

Noiselessly resurfacing, "Would you three pipe down? I can hear you underwater. Let them be. They deserve some rest." Libra chides them in the most tranquil manner. Soundlessly, he hoists himself up the watercraft then deposits his hunt's yield in one of the coolers.

Grinning cordially, "We'll be immersing. You take it from here. Look after them then," the silveret leaves him the favor. Then most quietly, they slip into the waters on their submersion.

Relaxing on deck, ' _Olivia is smiling. She might be dreaming,_ ' the ecruet reminisces. A tender beam forms on his striking visage.

* * *

Twenty years ago…

Alone from the rest, Libra skims through pages and pages of various books in the forest reserve structure's library. Never would anyone suppose that in such a massive derelict edifice cloaked from the awareness of the populace hides a vault of literary riches.

Alas some of the unlucky reading materials have been abused as playthings as dagger rips, cigarette burns and even bullet holes exhibit on them _–_ done no doubt by uneducated minions of the cabal of felons whom had found the secret massive construction and used it as a lair for their unlawful operations.

Believing the books have been there before the criminals have commandeered the place, the adolescent selects the ones of his liking which he well thought-out as valuable and inserts them in a satchel.

After collecting, he proceeds towards a destination for built-maintenance and fitness. Another partition in the structure is a gymnasium. Dropping his nylon slinger then pulling his top off, he chooses one of the chain-suspended heavy bags and toughens his hands.

Strengthening and developing power on his strikes, large volumes of sweat trail down his body and moisten his fair flesh. As though in deep meditation, the ecruet spends a fifty-minute interval. On deciding it enough, he halts, taking short fast shallow breaths. The process had him shedding enough bodily fluid, gaining a rapid palpitation and attaining enviable muscle robustness. Pulling the band that binds his tuft off, his long ecru-hued strands flow down. With a towel, he wipes the excessive sweat off his scalp and upper body.

Reflexively peering at the window nearby, the ecruet identifies his attractive companion at the lower hall. The ecruet scrutinizes the oleanderette's physique which is heavily moist just as his own, deducing that she too has been exercising during that midmorning hour.

At the lower ground…

 _An oleanderette leaps and delicately glides rambling around an_ imaginary _blossom-abundant patch of earth. Through circular movements as though gently stroking_ imaginary _petals of blooms, she allows her hands to flow at the sides. Raising them in the most graceful manner, she advances with the finest pace rising up in a somersault. Remarkably as though floating, her body alluringly soars in the air before daintily landing as lightly as a fluttering butterfly. Elegantly twirling in spirals then slanting, she pauses in a polished reverse lunge stretch at the edge of the_ imaginary _floral row._

Dancing has always been her passion.

She knows all her lessons by heart.

Her parents are both dancers, top executives of the Universal Dance Sport Council. Her loving parents taught everything she knows themselves. As soon as she has attained awareness in the universe and has learned to walk, she has been trained to sway, to flit, to gyrate, and to beguile spectators in the most exceptionally beautiful manner. When she reaches a proper age, she is modeled to grace after their footsteps and become champion. Alas those plans are for nought because they had departed from this universe untimely.

Determined to treasure what her parents had left her, she promises to routinely rehearse the dances they had taught her to mastery.

By the window on the upper floor…

Smirking and impressed, the clever ecruet mulls over the matter, "She's innocent but she's wise." He acknowledges her good judgment and keen uncovering of a certain someone's instability. By watching her push herself, Libra confirms her awareness that ' _he'_ plausibly require their back-up soon. It is an unspecific hunch he and the cognizant girl admit amongst themselves, for ' _he_ ' can't _always_ do it all alone. _–_ It is imminent.

The boy who seem to act he can accomplish it all might sooner or later require their assistance during his time of ultimate trial.

"So this is where you are!"

Speak of the devil himself. The floating elevated baritone projects across the lower halls and echoes in the ecruet's ears, however, it is not addressed for him. Gazing down again, the ecruet sees the oleanderette has already adjourned or ceased her run through.

Approached by the silveret, "Glad you didn't go far. What are you doing here, Olivia dear?" A smile displays on his façade, a typical sight. Strangely, he covers his lips then somewhat grimaces.

With Olivia's face fully in view to his and her back turned to the silveret, Libra can evidently perceive her panicky and startled reaction. She seems nervous and yet relieved _–_ probably because _he_ didn't witness her rehearse just moments ago. Calming her flushing exterior, she exhales her fidgety stance before about-turning.

"Oh! Hello, Henry. I just thought of walking around. The dimness is not a problem anyway, all thanks to you. When I woke up, you, Donnel and Nowi were still sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you. You seem exhausted since we've already slept at dawn. I think I had enough of roaming about. Oh my, I'm perspiring. At least it's exercise. Time for another quick shower then. That reminds me, it's almost lunch time. What kind of sandwiches do you like? Want to help me prepare them after I'm done?" Olivia formulates an alibi.

"Sure thing, slinky spring," Henry replies, surprised, then biting his lower lip in contempt. Not saying anymore, he takes her hand and leads them back to the kitchen.

After seeing them go, the ecruet about-turns, grabs his things and also heads back to their main accommodations area.

* * *

After a refreshing shower…

By a window sill, the ecruet stares at the storm. It appears to be sending down haze and slow drizzles. Not a trace of the sun is distinguished behind the abundance of black clouds. The winds sneak breaths indoors ranging from a hint to a hefty amount of clamminess time in and time out again. Compared to the downpour before dawn to midmorning, the rains lessen but the winds became fierce and are soughing jarringly outside. He sees trees sway violently and tolerate the test of endurance. The forest's grounds are embellished with puddles. Most areas are plainly flooded. No living creature is spotted even from afar.

As though detecting her presence that very instance, "Do you need anything, Olivia?" He turns to her direction. A smile appears on his façade despite trying to prevent it.

Walking across the long corridor, "I guess you do have extraordinary hearing after all. Lunch is ready by the way. Will you join us?" Olivia warmly invites him.

"Sure and I'll help you prepare supper later. Sorry, I was busy." Then taking one more quick peep out the window, his expression turns grim. "We have to leave here when that storm dies. The news said by the end of this week, right? Whether we have to face another battle at the gates or walk out of here unbothered, we have to be prepared for anything." Libra tells her this firmly. Turning around, he smirks proudly when she stares at him eye to eye.

In accord, "Right. Rest assured, I'll definitely help out more this time. I may not be physically strong, smart or quick as you but you can count on me when it comes to assisting." Olivia returns him the determined smile. All of a sudden, someone enclasps her from behind.

Seemingly overhearing them, "You two don't have to worry about them, not with me around. I'll wipe them out and rip them into pieces like a wolfhound." Henry grins smugly, snuggling and cozying her. Though bearing a fun-loving glance, the silveret's eyes now appear to be glued-shut.

"Henry, I'm not sure why…but it seems something's a bit different about you. You've been acting so strangely since we started preparing lunch. Your actions are entirely unnatural. It comes out jittery and careless as though you are striving to season yourself with something complex and unexpected. Are you perhaps feeling unwell? Is there anything we can do to help you feel fine?" Olivia divulges her findings, but Henry proceeds inviting the other boy,

"Time to eat, Libra, the food's getting cold and we're starving. Plus Donnel and Nowi said their tummies are rumbling." He suggests to dine, immediately biting his lower lip afterwards and shunning the oleanderette's message.

Giving her one hearty squeese instead, the smiling silveret unclasps his affectionate clinch then awkwardly flounces out the hall like the breeze. The absence of his footsteps' racket as he darts across the hall seems perceptible.

"Libra, it is so strange… I've been asking him those queries during lunch's preparation but just like what happened now, he seems to be dodging them." Olivia informs him in a very low tone, trying her best not to sound too critical, mentioning more,

"I couldn't help but notice so many different things about him all of a sudden. Like, does he truly speak that way? Earlier on, when we were preparing the meal, he seems to be struggling with his movements. And another thing, his eyes…I'm not sure if he has a pain but…could there be…something wrong with them? I don't mean to sound so judgmental however if he's not feeling well, then I believe there must be something we can do to help restore him back to health. I'm sorry to trouble you, Libra, but I just couldn't help but notice there is something not normal about Henry."

Listening to her deductions intently, Libra rises from sitting by the window sill and looks at her eye to eye. Henry is not normal at all, but even he is not that insensitive to miss out on the _abrupt modifications_ concerning their otherworldly companion.

Placing an encouraging hand on her shoulder, he bends over then whispers in her ear, "Since he doesn't want to spill it, then it is up to us to find out. So let's be watchful at every second, that way, we'll eventually discover it. _He is undoubtedly going through something_."

* * *

Playing around the nearby facility…

"Croie!" Nowi scoops up the little critter once again upon spotting it perched near the same window's premises.

"Caw…" The bird makes no budge against being held and tweets in a low muffled tone.

"Croie's caw sound seems weak. It has been raining nonstop so it couldn't go outside to hunt food. Poor thing. It must be starving." Donnel gently pets the weakened critter.

"Phoor hungwy Croie. Whay ith cwannoth huwnth fwood?" The chartreusette inquires her playmate.

"I'm not sure, Nowi. This crow is still young. It is as though it only knew how to fly. Plus the weather is really bad, see?" Donnel tells her his hunch.

"Can we cwall Croie's mama to gwive Croie fwood?" Nowi asks.

Gaining the answer through his premonitional knack, "Nowi… Croie's mama…was killed." Recalling, "I overheard what Henry revealed to Olivia and Libra last night… Its mama shielded it from the volley of bullets those merciless felons fired on her and the other crows yesterday. That's why it survived and is living on its own now…like us." Donnel shares with her the sad occurrence he pictured.

"What fwood Croie eat? Can we gwive? Pwease leth's fheed Croie." The chartreusette pleads.

"I also overheard Henry told Olivia that before he met her, his best friends are crows. He knows what it is. Come on, let's ask Henry." The burgundyet takes her hand before looking for the silveret.

At the couch-set, "Have you seen, Henry?" Donnel inquires Libra and Olivia whom are seated.

"We've been trying to get hold of him but he seemed so preoccupied and kept excusing himself. When we tried looking for him again, he just sort of vanished." The oleanderette is organizing their newly cleansed ensembles, properly folding and packing the apparels.

"After looking for him for an hour, we decided to give up and just wait for him to show up since there's work to be done around here," replies the ecruet whilst instructing and helping with the chore, not admitting the silveret is clearly evading them.

"We wanth to helf Croie," Nowi pouts, showing the critter.

"Do you know what ravens eat?" The burgundyet asks.

"Birds eat bird seeds…I'm not sure about ravens." Olivia guesses.

"Corvus species are omnivorous. They eat meat, bread, grains, eggs, fruits, nuts, some vegetables and even popcorn. There are unsalted peanuts, rice, bread, meat, fruit, peppers and others back in the kitchen. You can give him a little amount of those. But since it is still infantile, steep the mixture in a little hot water to make it tender then give it to him when it cools." Libra informs them.

"Thanks!" The youngest children race to their main accommodations quarters.

"I'll help them prepare it. Be right back." Libra follows them.

"Ok!" Olivia replies whilst sealing the valises and depositing them into the stash-core.

A flash of lightning captures her attention. Standing, she approaches the huge window in the lobby and glances at the sky outside. Resting her head on her hands by the window sill, she gazes at the flickering lightning die out in the sky, then hears the rumbling sound of the thunder that comes after it. Observing the wind-tormented wooden surroundings next, Olivia sees the rains increase and the winds swoosh unruly ripples on the countless little rivers on the gushing forest floor. Looking up from the ground back to the trees and higher elevations, she coincidentally distinguishes a wandering soul at that specific distance which seems to be staring right back at her _–_ A ghostly haze possessing the most bloodcurdling eyes.

Terrified, "L…L…Lib…!" the frightened oleanderette almost screams the ecruet's name aloud.

Muffling her mouth shut, ' _I…mustn't…scream or else it might cause a stir. Take courage._ ' Quivering, she sinks backwards to the floor against the wall from her gazing position below the window sill.

Her enhanced eyesight offers wondrous viewing advantage, but what has she seen? The hair-raising figure haunts her mind.

Impulsively checking the clock nearby, she reads the time is four fifty-five. ' _Oh no! Around one more hour and five minutes to nightfall? My unearthly marble is unsummonable until then. If I race into the kitchen, that shadowy monster might stalk me and take the others by surprise. I'll endanger them if I do that! What will I do?'_

Despite the terror, she takes deep breaths for strength of will.

 _'I must…defeat it…on my own! I'll go out and ensnare it away so that it won't trespass into this edifice._ '

Decided, the oleanderette sets up to deal with her adversary unaccompanied.

* * *

Outside in the storm…

Thunder echoes deafeningly combining with the aggressive winds' howling. Clattering heavy splashes surround the explicit darkened area. Lightning itself is the only light shed.

Dressed in a jet-black falcon flight jacket and trousers lined with a Kevlar bulletproof interior, the oleanderette moves stealthily towards the bustling soul with a heart rapidly pounding. In her hands is a 9×33mmR that the tough boy has entrusted her for daytime protection without the awareness of the silveret and their youngest companions.

Creeping closer, the oleanderette conceals herself in the soaked foliage and shallow gushing deluge. Her steps are unheard in the midst of the heavy splashing rainfall plummeting and the winds' repetitive howling. Her light built and small frame make it even harder to detect her location. As the lightning struck, she is able to visibly spy her target.

In the midst of the torrential rain…

Henry walks about in isolation with his visage facing and fully hidden behind his spell book. Not minding the cold nor the downpour soaking him from head to toe, the silveret diligently toils for the perfection of a crucial task.

" _Oh crud! Another dud…_

 _Why is this happening to me? This has been going on_ all _noon! However, I must persevere. Someone important to me is waiting for me. I saw her searching out the window, worried sick about where I am. I'll do this…then I'll make it up to her. I want to see her smile again._

 _Ok, next try. On this next lightning strike…"_

Re-casting, his spell book drifts afloat high without the presence of its accustomed radiance as though he intentionally meant it to display that way. His closed eyes ablaze in fiery crimson slits.

 _~'Whenever I speak, I utter like a jesting clown.  
Whenever I walk, I coast instead of stepping down. _

_My feet barely touch the ground, I now pursue it.  
My eyes can barely stay open for a mere minute. _

_I'm required to use my third sight just to be able to see.  
I'm focused gazing at the light but my irises disagree. _

_Executing this incantation is my imperative course.  
I, Henry, dispel and drive out this destructive force!'~ _

With his mouth wholly shut, the silveret chants verses from the spell book. Unbelievably, _the words audibly come forth not from his mouth but from wherever else._

Immensely focused and preoccupied, the unrelenting silveret illustrates no signs of detecting his stalker's presence within a short remoteness away.

Hidden…

' _Henry?_ '

Adjusting her hood, Olivia stares at his spine-chilling crimson-luminescent slits and shivers at overhearing 'his voice burst forth from the unknown' _._

' _What is happening here? Why is he out here in the storm? A destructive force?…like a bane or a blight? Has he been working on it single-handedly since noon? That must be the reason why he has been evading us lately…'_

Then the words of the ecruet echo in her thoughts, "~… _'He is beyond doubt going through something'…~"_

In tears, _'Libra…you are right. He is keeping his torment from us. Why Henry? Why wouldn't you let us assist you? Can we really do nothing about it?_ '

Taking one more concerned glimpse at him, Olivia withdraws sadly. Most stealthily, she sneaks away back to the edifice without disturbing him, in pain and hurt for feeling utter misery.

* * *

Indoors…

The ecruet is looking for the oleanderette at the opposite corridors of the building's ground floor when he hears an unbefitting muffled sound mixed within the clamor of the outdoors. When he finally locates the sound's origin, the ecruet slinks out of an isolated veranda's door and confronts the source. "Olivia…" He darts towards her whom is slowly trudging towards a lone tree.

Staring dazed at the distance as she moves to there, the oleanderette swallows a gulp of air and halts. Not minding the harmful elements, she allows herself to be continuously drenched by the downpour.

Immediately the ecruet grabs her by the arm and drags her beneath the sturdy tree for shelter. "Just what do you think you are doing!? You will get sick out here!" Angrily, he compels her to look at him.

But as he shifts her visage up, the ecruet's eyes widen at discovering she has been concealing her remorse. Amethyst irises now embed on reddened sclera alongside overwhelmed cheeks and nose. He strokes away the overflowing fluids by her flushed cheekbones and recognizes the texture are not rain drops. Touched by how crestfallen she has become, his anger melts away instantly and he allows her to explain her actions.

"Libra… I found out why Henry is avoiding us…" Olivia unsteadily contains herself, struggling but is unable to continue.

Even though he's not the holding type, Libra wraps her in a clinch and cozies her. "Go on. I'm listening," Libra encourages her to say more, assuring his warmth offers her complacence.

No longer able to restrain it, Olivia's tears plummet in great amounts, sobbing, "Libra… Henry has been desperately trying to dispel a horrifying bane he somehow gotten contracted with. I have seen him struggle just moments ago. He has been casting the remedy spell for hours in secret and in the midst of the dreadful tempest. Up to now, he has remained unshakable in attempting its accomplishment even after several fails."

"How did you find out?" Libra asks.

"I was by a window when I saw something suspicious. I didn't want to endanger anyone or for you to think that I'm unreliable and a coward so I snuck out thinking I spotted an enemy lurking nearby only to find Henry in that heartbreaking state. He didn't detect me there so I made it back undiscovered." Her tears plummet profusely.

Wiping the abundance of trailing liquid off her face, "You shouldn't have ventured out alone. Our unearthly weaponry is unavailable until nightfall. What if you really faced one of those monsters? I never thought of you as unreliable or a coward. I believe you are trustworthy and intrepid. And you have proven that." The ecruet lectures but also consoles her.

Mewling, "Libra…I feel so sad… He's suffering… Why do you think Henry didn't ask for our aid?"

Understanding, "Apparently, Henry is someone who believes he can do it all. Not that he is arrogant but just prefers to keep others out of his problems."

Unyielding, "Why? Can we truly offer _nothing_ for his disadvantageous circumstances? Are standard beings _that_ powerless?"

Enlightening, "We are not mages but it does not mean we are powerless or helpless. In terms of how we may be able to contribute for the good of his wellbeing, I'm absolutely sure, the way will unveil itself in the perfect timing."

Unconditionally, Libra tightens the clinch with one heartfelt squeeze, granting Olivia faith, before letting go. "Let's go. The solution will expose itself to us on the way." Then they hasten to him whom they both yearn to offer deliverance.

* * *

In the midst of an atrocious torrent…

Henry awaits the next lightning to appear, as it did, he chants the spell again. His spell book drifts high above him when he initiates the cast.

As lightning strikes down…

With lips sealed, Henry's otherworldly voice burst forth loudly from the unknown…

 _~'Whenever I speak, I utter like a jesting clown.  
Whenever I walk, I coast instead of stepping down._

 _My feet barely touch the ground, I now pursue it._  
 _My eyes can barely stay open for a mere minute._

 _I'm required to use my third sight just to be able to see._  
 _I'm focused gazing at the light but my irises disagree._

 _Executing this incantation is my imperative course._  
 _I, Henry, dispel and drive out this destructive force!_ '~

Thunder follows…

Nil.

' _Drat… Again! Again! Again!_ ' Henry persists unyieldingly.

Peering up the sky, the next lighting makes an appearance.

Henry is about to commence initiating the chant when…

 _~"Whenever **he** speaks, **he** utters like a jesting clown.  
Whenever **he** walks, **he** coasts instead of stepping down._

 ** _His_** _feet barely touch the ground, **he** now pursues it.  
 **His** eyes can barely stay open for a mere minute._

 ** _He_** _is required to use **his** third sight just to be able to see.  
 **He** is focused gazing at the light but **his** irises disagree._

 **Exceeding** _this incantation is **our** imperative course.  
 **We, Olivia and Libra**_ **assist our best friend Henry _  
to dispel and drive out this destructive force!_** _"~_

Vibrantly glistening together, the silveret's friends conclude the chant, both joyfully smiling at him. Daytime has officially concluded and their unearthly marbles radiantly resurface and revolve around them vigorously. Ignoring the gusts and tumultuous downpour, Olivia and Libra dart towards Henry, enclasping him in the midst of them.

The surpassingly glinting luminescence they acquire enfolds the silveret's entirety. His _eyes fully open_. His _feet hover back on the ground_. With the most eye-catching dazzling smile and with the most attention-grabbing silvery irises, "Olivia…Libra…Thank you." Henry's _voice restores_ and he returns the clinch gratefully.

Thunder reverberates…completing the incantation's victory.

* * *

Presently…

Libra gazes at the ocean, ruminating,

' _Our attempt worked flawlessly._

 _However, its counter-blight immensity perfects only half a twenty-four hour cycle or more._

 _Henry regains his powerful unearthly status for the duration of nightfall, but resumes his blight circumstances for the majority of the daytime._

 _Well thinking positively, it's not entirely zilch. Henry can still be his normal awesome self during the day…if he perseveres and persists it._

 _According to the spell book, Henry himself is the contractor of his own bane, and that it will eventually dispel itself automatically in due time._

 _Maybe it has been dispelled ages ago but Henry just evidently grew on them and thus became his habits._

 _Presently, he doesn't seem to mind…in fact, he rather enjoys possessing his: 'witty quip knack', 'swift coasting stride,' and 'jokey glued-shut eyes' at daytime._

 _So all's well that ends well._ '

"Libra…" He hears the oleanderette mumble.

"Hello Olivia, did you sleep well?" He asks.

"Yes," Gazing serenely, "However… I believe _you just shared_ _what you had reminisced and thought of recently_ as **_the exact same dream_** _I had dreamt_." Olivia divulges her knowledge of what he is evoking.

Then she lifts his hand which is firmly grasping hers which served as _the channel that transmitted his reverie to her_.

Wide-eyed and gently unclasping, Libra appears stunned for unconsciously clasping her hand during his nostalgic recollection. "I'm sorry. It seems it is I whom have awaken you." Assisting her shift for comfort on the settee, the sleeping newborns in the carrier she wore nestle contentedly.

"Libra…thanks." Olivia tenderly whispers.

Deeply sensing it, "Why did I grasp that feeling it's not for the assistance. Thanks for?" The ecruet queries.

"For being _my_ best friend. For being _our_ best friend. And most of all, for being **_more_ **than just a best friend. I never had someone who is so much like a real family member or anyone as caring enough and as close enough to me who also guides me in an intensely devoted, nurturing and compassionate way until I met you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you…and…" Olivia blushes gratefully and then smiles, "I love you…Libra."

Touched and deeply moved whilst admiring the captivating smile, Libra impulsively clasps her hand again, smiling, "I have done only I what I wished or inspired to do. What can I say? Like attracts like. I'm extremely, incredibly and undeniably attractive, and so are you. To be straightforward, I wouldn't be here if I can't stand you. I'm here because I find you inexpressibly irresistible. In truth, Olivia, I…" Gradually flushing, "I'm in love with you. I won't deny it. It may be commensurate to Henry's way of loving you. Comparable to a portion of how he does, we both deem you our most prized treasure. However, it is _diverse in context_ by means of approach and perspective."

Flattered, Olivia blushes brighter, "In that case, it is the same with me. You are amongst my most prized treasures too. I feel so joyful to have you, Henry, Nowi, Donnel and my children here by my side, loving me and whom I love in return. I am so blessed. And I truly believe we all are. Thank you again, Libra." Tears of bliss and gratitude trail down her visage.

Stroking them away with great fondness, "Hey, we're family, aren't we? All five of us are strictly _solid_. And just like how Donnel always pictures us together _–that's just how **everlastingly awesome** we are._" The ecruet cherishingly confirms it.


	7. Chapter 7

Perfectly temperate...

The weather conditions glide in the most comforting aspect. With eyes closed, hands clasped and fingers intertwined, an ecruet and an oleanderette relax on deck. An infant is resting on each one's lap. Each one's eyes flutter and the clasps become warm as they beam and enjoy the ocean's view. Simply put, splendorous tranquility dominates around them.

 _'The waves constantly are singing.  
The currents contrastingly are drifting. _

_They are blue in the morning, they glitter.  
They are teal in the noon, they shimmer._

 _Their hue glimmers.  
Their facade glisters. _

_Gleam…  
Waters gush and stream._

 _Gloss…  
Dive in and have worries lost._

 _Glow…  
Forever will it continuously flow._

 _At daytime, waves glare.  
At nighttime, waves blare.  
At spare time, I love to stare._

 _The singing and dancing azul tint…  
At any space or point, they glint.'_

 _Power, power! Glisten, glisten!  
The two of us return again to listen.'_

Pleased, "Libra, that was beautiful. You tried to sound you were just merely reciting but it came out as though you were singing and so beautifully too. It sounds like a lullaby. It's wonderful! Don't you think so, sweeties?" Olivia compliments him whilst the newborns with them gurgle in admiration as though they, too, thought the same.

Slightly flushed, "Is that so? Thank you for the kind words." The ecruet replies.

"When did you compose that song?" The oleanderette asks.

"This one occurred to me just now. Whenever I meditate, there are times I also simultaneously put together certain words in my mind."

"Wow! I always looked up to you when we were little, even until now honestly, not only were you tough but also intelligent. Plus you're talented too. It's truly awesome. What gives you the motivation to create songs whenever you meditate? It sounds complex to do together."

"Meditation is really doing what you are doing but with total wakefulness at that point of moment. I guess I can say, for example, all I think about is you whenever I'm in deep meditation, and then the words just come into mind. Since you like this recited verse so much, let me send it to you." Libra taps the record icon off on his gadget and toggles to send it to her.

"Thanks. This gift and indeliberate hobby of yours is truly amazing. I still say they're too rhythmic to claim them as just mere recited verses. Why not have them copyrighted and use them for medicinal purposes? You told me before, sound therapy is measured excellent and noteworthy." Smiling, Olivia suggests it.

"Well if you insist then I'll do it for you."

Popping out of the blue, "Aw, was that you singing, Libby? That was awesome. Send me a copy too please." Nowi calls out in the water.

"We're back!" Henry resurfaces, leaps out of the waves and onto the watercraft, surreptitiously landing without a thud.

"Check out the size of this scallop!" Donnel raises a gargantuan shellfish. "Why don't we dock on that islet and cook some seafood burgers?" He suggests to the others.

Looking towards the humble piece of land, "Not a bad idea. We could use something warm and fresh to eat. I see rare coconut trees over there. I bet the coco meat and coco water taste exotic and delish." Nowi licks her lips at savoring the anticipated scrumptiousness.

"Will do." Henry maneuvers and sets the watercraft on automatic to there, then he approaches the two sitting together.

As the silveret squeezes between them,

"Ouch!"

A bizarre sting pierces both the ecruet and the oleanderette.

Instantly unclasping, "Oww! It hurts…" Olivia flinches, recoiling her left hand.

Bearing the excruciating throbbing, Libra inspects his twinging right hand. "Augh! That's odd… What was that? It felt like a sharp stab from a sea creature's stinger." Then he takes Olivia's hand and examines her injury, seeing the same type of wound on her palm.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Henry queries them.

"You just left your butt-print on their hands, dude. Hopefully a blue-ringed octopus or any poisonous sea critter didn't hitchhike on your backside. The smallest ones of those are nearly planktonic in size. Better check it, Henry, or else we might need to rush Olivia and Libra to the hospital for anti-venom." Donnel suddenly mentions a premonitional warning that occurred to him.

"I brought my advance life support kit complete with all kinds of anti-venom for emergencies. I got my portable lab set too. They're in the stash-core." Libra mentions.

Looking if something is sticking there, "No, there isn't anything here." Henry checks the back of his swimwear.

"Oh it hurts so much…" Olivia twinges continuously, slowly recoiling her hand away from Libra's. The newborn sitting on her lap coos fearfully.

"Whatever it was, it also left a mark on our hands." The ecruet steadies his hold on the agitated newborn on his lap.

Donnel and Nowi immediately take the nervous infants away from them whilst Henry takes a closer look at the piercings on their palms.

"They're bleeding… I wonder what could have done those?" Henry seems troubled too, staring at the bizarre injuries.

"Let's just cleanse and bandage them up." Olivia holds her injured hand steady to relieve herself from the throbbing.

As soon as Henry pulls out the med equipment, Libra rummages in the advanced care kit. He starts sterilizing Olivia's wound and diligently bandages it up before his own. Then taking some of their blood samples from their injuries, he rushes conducting the lab test.

After docking on the islet…

Donnel and Nowi cook the food whilst Henry helps them the same as he also looks after the two at the table.

Unintentionally noticing whilst cooking, "Oh my, Olivy, Libby. You're red as tomatoes. Don't bask under the sun too long without UV protection. Here. You should try my sun cream. It's homemade but works 100% better than the leading commercial brands." The chartreusette offers them a bottle of lotion.

Worried and guilt-ridden, "What was that?" Henry halts helping at the grill.

Checking and observing the ecruet and the oleanderette at the table, the infants with Olivia both coo agitatedly so Henry immediately takes them.

Faltering out of balance, "Huh? Oh my goodness... I suddenly feel faint and in a haze... I'm ok, sweeties… Augh…" Olivia can barely sit properly on her seat and so she holds onto the table for support.

After placing the children in a playpen, Henry installs a big umbrella to provide shade at the table. Afterwards, the silveret offers them each a glass of ice cold coco water. "You better quench up. You both look worn out and dehydrated. And Libra, I know you're acting tough but you also look sick." He flatly informs him.

Sounding reasonably lethargic and somnolent, "I'll endure it. I'm the doctor around here." Libra struggles to diagnose the results of the tests.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to drop on your face, Libby. You better stop analyzing and relax instead. Or at least, have something to eat first." Nowi feeds the babies whilst Donnel prepares the food at the free space on the table.

"You'll feel better after you eat up. Do your best to gobble these down first before taking any medicine, ok?" The burgundyet suggests whilst placing each one's plate before them.

At meal time, the ailing can barely consume their food. After helping clear up the table afterwards, they sit quietly, feeling spaced-out. Soon Libra and Olivia find themselves leaning on the table and closing their eyes. Each one's injured hand clasps one another.

* * *

Twenty years ago…

About-turning, the ecruet peers at a distance.

"Libra?" Surprised, Olivia looks that way and sees the vast woodland area.

"Are you hearing something suspicious from over there?" Henry scans the direction too.

"I heard sounds… a song… then it disappeared. Let's head back, Donnel and Nowi must be worried." Libra replies, grasping the oleanderette's hand as they slog to the hidden edifice.

Indoors…

"Donny, whai Croie noth fwying awawy?" Nowi looks behind her where the critter is tailing them.

"He must have grown attached to us maybe he just wants to hang around and not fly." Donnel also looks behind him and spots the bird gazing up at them.

"We're back! I hope we didn't worry you." Olivia greets them.

Seeing them all muddy, "Whoa, what happened to you guys? You didn't have a battle without us, did you?" Donnel queries his suspicion.

"N-no…We just…" Henry tries explaining but hesitates.

"We're just helping with a minor task from his spell book, that's all. You are about to finally finish reading it all, right Henry?" Libra concocts a valid reason rather than a deceptive alibi.

Unsure, "Yes, my spell book told me, once I'm done with learning everything. It may disappear for good." Henry replies.

"You and your spell book must be good friends, Henry. I understand you might be feeling you'll miss it." Olivia shares her view.

"You might be feeling anticipated abandonment, just saying not diagnosing." Libra risks the fact it might pull a nerve.

"Are you feeling sad about it, Henry?" Donnel asks.

"No, guys. It's fine. Once my spell book is gone. It doesn't mean it entirely is. It will still reside with me but in my mind. I can summon it again in its book form if I need it. So…it's not totally gone. That's how mastery is all about anyway. We all level up at some point." Henry seems uncertain about something but he smiles and dodges the dreary notion.

"Let's prepare supper."

Later…

Studying, "Summon warp threshold,… Inter-dimensional teleportation,… Rudimental space coalesce,… Time sequential impoundment,… The ethereal clasp,… " Henry mutters, intensely mastering the remaining intricate incantations that his spell book is teaching him.

Memorizing, ' _Definable outcomes… Determinable effects… Debilitating offshoots… Detrimental consequences…_ ' Libra is focused on reading too and rapidly skims through the pile of books he took from the library whilst Olivia is also reading a book he recommended to her.

The oleanderette is at the farther side of their main accommodations quarters looking after Donnel and Nowi whom are playing with the little raven.

Whispering, "Owivy…" Nowi utters, "Olivia…" whilst Donnel quietly calls for her attention

Smiling, "Yes, Nowi, Donnel? Are you bored? Do you want me to read this book to you? It's absolutely appealing and educational at the same time. It will really help us on our move. Plus it has impressive picturesque photographs on every turn of a page." Olivia replies, admiring contents of the book about livelihood in the tropics.

Requesting, "Uhm perhaps but after hearing us out. Olivia… Nowi and I know that the three of you are seriously on your guard…for us. What I'm trying to say is…Is it possible that you could teach us how to fight too? For self defense and so that we wouldn't be such burdens to the three of you.

Plus…we know the three of you always do the necessary chores without bothering to ask us to help. We are not babies, you know, and you're not our parents for us to let you do all the work. We want to pitch in too. I'd ask Henry or Libra about this but they seem extremely busy right now." Donnel glances at the two seated at one of the counters.

Glossy-eyed, "Pwease Owivy. Wwe awso wawnth tho helf wyou bheat bhad gwuys anwd dwo chorwes twoo." Nowi pleads.

"I see… We are only doing this because you are both still so young and we didn't want to shock you with the hard work. Anyway, I'm happy to find out you both become aware and conscious about it, I'm sure Libra and Henry will be glad to hear this too. I won't discourage you since you asked so sincerely." With an understanding heart, the oleanderette shares her viewpoint over the matter.

"So you'll teach us how to fight?" The burgundyet asks expectantly.

"What I know about fighting has been taught to me by Henry and Libra themselves. I'll share you what I've learned from them." Olivia tells them honestly.

"Yes please, as long as we know at least the basics then it wouldn't be so bad." He persists eagerly.

"I believe it's ok. Let me prepare then. Meet you at the eastern lower hall in the lobby in thirty minutes." Olivia stands up and sets the preparations.

"Ok!" The youngest kids reply.

Exiting the kitchen…

Donnel and Nowi ramble out of their main accommodations area then sprint further away from there. Since they are aware of Libra's extraordinary hearing, they dart to a far room before continuing their chat.

"I guess it's safe to talk now. At least we got ourselves a teacher." He checks the nearby places if anyone is around.

' _We don't have to leave there. It is warm and cozy in the kitchen. It's a big place too. We'll just have to talk quietly,_ ' reasons the little raven.

"But Croie, we can hear you loud and clear. We can't stay there. Henry can detect unearthly things, and Libby has mega hearing plus he's extremely smart. He will hear you…or us." Nowi surprisingly replies _without the speech impediment_.

"Nowi's right, Croie. You may have sneaked around Henry, but Libra's really sharp. He will suspect it even if we just mumble all the way across the farthest corner of the room. He probably overheard us requested that to Olivia so he might be asking her about it now…" Donnel mentions after getting the hint from his premonitional knack.

"And Croie, umh, is it possible you make Nowi speak like that from now on? It is so much easier to understand her now." The burgundyet requests the unearthly creature whom enhanced the youngest child's speech recently.

' _Later I'll grant you a task for its perfection but right now you both require to take that training. The storm will only last for another four days. At this time on that nightfall, hordes and hordes of felons will barge in here and you'll be set in a tight spot if unprepared. Even with that powerful mage on their side, those three will need all the help they can get._ ' The little raven informs them.

"We understand. Thank you, Croie. I don't know why you are helping us but we totally appreciate it." Donnel looks across the hallway again to check if anyone is there.

 _'It's the least I can do for the two of you for helping me out first.'_ The little raven replies cordially.

* * *

In the kitchen…

After returning the book Libra has lent her, Olivia excuses herself.

"Olivia…" The ecruet absorbedly gazes at her eye to eye.

"Yes, Libra?" She gazes back attentively.

Giving her a reassuring smirk, "Teach them the basics of concealment first. After they tackled it, instruct them the drills on long range pursuit. Use the upper halls adjacent the party venue for strategic grounds. They'll master it quickly under your supervision." Libra suggests it.

Blushing with pride, " You can count on me!" Olivia smiles warmly.

Libra proudly smiles back then resumes to eidetically skim the books he collected.

Cheerily, "Olivia, summon your otherworldly sphere please." Henry requests it.

"Oh ok…" Olivia obliges. Cupping her hands together, the encompassing unearthly luminescence surfaces afloat in the middle of her palms.

After it emerges, Henry's hands gleam which he slides under hers. Inaudibly, he whispers a chant. As his irises glister, the afloat ball of light enlarges then flickers brilliantly.

 _With a single spark, the sphere glistens into a blend of chartreuse and burgundy hues on the alternate sides. The opposite corners of the most center portion of her unearthly marble contrast. Ultimately, two smaller spheres emerge out from the midst of her sphere and solidify afloat adjacent to it._

"When they mastered the concealment tactics, these are to be their reward.

For sure, they will be greatly motivated. Teach Libra's long range pursuit maneuver using them. Sniping will be easy for them to undertake." Henry optimistically offers it.

"Wow Henry, how generous of you. Although, are you sure? I know they are trustworthy but they are still little kids, it seems such a huge step. Will they be able to manage? These can also empower their strikes, defense and agility tremendously. I hope they won't become reckless to just play with these. Libra, do you think it's ok?" Olivia asks Henry again then seeks for Libra's supplementary counsel.

"Henry did the same venture on us, so why not? Even if it may be a gamble at first, let's believe in his openhanded artifice.

Training your subordinates is like nurturing a child or just about anything you are working on developing – _It is all about trial and error_. Just do your part and let the rest take care of itself. No need to overstrain yourself. Teach them to aim decisively to avoid disaster and notify them about the energy depletion warning.

I believe in you, Olivia. You'll make a notable master for them. If Donnel and Nowi asked me instead of you, it'll certainly end up with both of them crying because of my iron fist." The ecruet smirks significantly with his encouragements.

"And if they asked me to train them, they might get too panic-stricken and overwhelmed by my otherworldly persona. You both encountered it twice. They are just too young to understand… _this_." Showing them, Henry's eerie fiery-eyed predatory façade displays for a fraction of a second.

The two stare at him, vaguely unnerved then they shun the dread off their minds and resolve to get used it.

"Sorry. Too much?" Then the silveret grins in his usual merry manner, his intimidating form slightly fading.

In reply, Libra stares at him fearlessly whilst Olivia beams at him calmly, not averting their gaze.

"Anyway Libra's right, Olivia. You'll make the perfect drill sergeant for them. Listen, here's more. Since you will be assigning them their unearthly marbles as subsidiary to yours, you'll have the upper hand and propensity to have theirs _under your guiding system_. Thus, no need to fret about them: accidentally causing casualty, performing mishaps or even missing shots. Their marbles won't be able to impair a comrade or any innocents whether deliberately or accidentally unless you consent to it."

Intensely flattered, "Libra… Henry… thank you so much for the enormous trust. I give you my word, I'll do my best to mould Nowi and Donnel into fine combatants." Olivia avows, blushing at their commendations.

Before going on her mission, the oleanderette slinks beside them and gives each boy a heartfelt dab on the cheek. "Mwah! Mwah! Wish me luck." Then off she goes.

Henry flushes full crimson then leaps blissfully as he resumes mastering his remaining incantations. Libra looks unaffected and continues memorizing, screening his countenance within the thick reading material.

Hours later…

"I'm checking on them." Libra rises from his seat.

"Dude, are three hours training time enough?" The silveret queries.

"It is almost their bedtime but don't worry, I'll check on them in secret." The ecruet insists.

 _In Henry's hands, the spell book appears translucent._

Noticing, "Is it suppose to do that?" Libra points to the book.

"I…guess…so… I'm totally done mastering the last lesson. I'm just…reading them again." The silveret replies forlornly.

"Are you sure, you'll be ok without it?"

 _Peeping at the pages Henry is flipping, from first to last, Libra eidetically skims all the contents. The ecruet immediately notices passages where Henry can summon the spell book back into visible form, noting it asks for a hefty price - whole daytime of blight._

"Libra… I feel a tad worried to go without it… It has been my guide since those days of abhorrence back in that dump… Needless to say, though it's a _thing_ , I just realised that it is actually my very first friend all along… before the crows, or Olivia, or even you… I'm having difficulty detaching myself from it." The silveret suddenly sounds rather humble than his usual smug disposition.

 _A tear trails down from one of his eyes, dropping on the spell book and then before them it levitates. Henry and Libra stand before it, observing the gleaming unearthly reading material. With one brilliant spark of luminosity, it vanishes from their sight._

"Good bye, old friend…" Henry sniffs as more tears trail down his visage despite its odd nonchalant expression.

Libra sighs and decides to stomach it, opening his arms.

Rubbing his eyes repetitively, "I wish Olivia was here instead. I want more kisses and not just a mere hug. ~sniiiiiiifffff~" Henry swallows gulps of subdued sniffles.

Utterly ridiculed, "Forget it! I won't stand giving you those." The ecruet grimaces.

Still preventing continuous tears from trailing down, "~sniiiiiiifffff~ You're just crazy jealous because… ~sniiiiiiifffff~ she kissed me first… ~sniiiiiiifffff~ and mine was much lengthier… ~sniiiiiiifffff~ and more heartfelt… ~sniiiiiiifffff~ and so utterly sweeter ~sniiiiiiifffff~ and it gave me an even more heavenly titillation, jolt and tingle from beneath than what microscopic, diminutive and morsel-like you've gotten too… ~sniiiiiiifffff~" The silveret wails his prolific descriptions in sniffles.

Seemingly indifferent by his exaggerated naughty talk, but really pretending and pissed, Libra wrings a towel and hurls it at Henry, smacking his head hard whilst he is on his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, then you wake up from wet dreams and realise it was just your twisted hallucination! Blow your nose, take a shower, squirt _that_ out, and DON'T come back until you did, or else I'll make sure I'll be her first sexperience and not you." Libra gnashes his clench with a reprisal sordid talk.

To his surprise, he is reading a related excerpt on pain release, hence obtaining his first psychiatric practice with the unpredictable silveret.

Taking a break on the upper halls…

"Phew! That's enough for the night. Excellent partaking you two. I'm so proud of you." Olivia praises them.

' _Wow, their lessons were methodically taught well. Who would ever think that you are so nimble, Olivia. I bet those lessons have embedded in their heads forever._ ' The little raven commends her.

"Why thank you, Croie. I'm still surprised to finally meet you. Who would ever think that the spirit manifested as Henry's spell book has essentially become a critter like a raven to guide us, his friends, with good counsel? I bet he will be thrilled to know about you. And thank you for helping Nowi with her speech impediment, it's great she speaks beautifully now." Olivia commends the otherworldly bird.

Panting from exhaustion, "Yes. Thank you, Croie and Olivy, _this_ is really pretty." Nowi looks in her palms where her own unearthly marble afloat in the midst.

Elated, "Yes! Thank you, Croie and Olivia! You're the best! THIS is AWESOME!" Donnel heaves in gratefulness, admiring his own unearthly marble.

"Olivy…" Nowi whispers when Donnel plays a bit farther away.

"Yes, Nowi?" Olivia replies.

"When we grow up, who do you want to marry, Henry or Libby?" She inquires.

Shocked, "I-I… I'm not sure I can answer that, Nowi. S-sorry." Olivia stammers and blushes intensely.

"Do you love both?" The chartreusette persists asking.

"Nowi… I…" The oleanderette blushes even redder.

"No? Who is it then? I won't tell anyone, not even Donny. You can tell me. Pleaseeee? Who is it do you love more?" The little girl pleads temptingly, "Henry…" looking at her thoroughly, "or…" then staring at her observantly, "Lib _ra_ …?"

Extremely flushed and most uncomfortable, "I-It's time to go back! It has been four hours after all. Donnel! Shower time! You wouldn't want to get that sweat to develop into a cold, do you? Let's head back now, Nowi." Olivia coughs up a diversion, hastening to gather up their things.

When Olivia scurried away…

Looking behind her, "Sorry Croie, I couldn't get her answer. But I did what you told me to do and asked her as much as I can and as exactly as you told me. On that last part, you have gotten a clue, right?" Nowi whispers as the little raven pops out from its hiding place.

"Yup, crystal. She has deep fondness for both but I was able to uncover whose was deeper. Thank you, Nowi, that was a good and effective effort. A deal is a deal. You may keep your speech fluency from now onwards." The little raven confirms it.

"Hurray!" The little chartreusette cheers happily.

* * *

Presently…

"Olivia! Libra! Please wake up!" Henry shakes Olivia to consciousness whilst Donnel tries to awaken Libra.

"Oh no, what's happening to them? I really hope they're not poisoned." Nowi gasps in fright whilst the babies sitting on the table utter worried baby sounds.

' _Nowi!_ '

"Huh?" The chartreusette looks high above and automatically lifts up one of her arms wherein a large bird perched on it.

"Croie? Is that you? Wow! It's been ages." She marvels at his recent feature.

"You are still _living_?" Donnel gawks at his gargantuan size.

"Luckily, you're not as heavy as you look, Croie. How I missed you. How have you been?" Nowi chuckles.

"I missed you too, Nowi. I've been busy raising my own little tykes, even the big ones too," replies the huge bird of prey.

"Croie? You mean that annoying little raven from years back who kept being a pain in MY ass?" Henry grimaces at the memory.

After crying over the disappearance of his spell book that nightfall, he ended up being the butt of the joke because that mischievous spirit returned instantly anyway.

' _Heheheh…"Oh Olivia! I want some kisses because I'm so sad!" Bwahahahahahh!'_ The raven teases him.

Pissed off, "You fugly twit! Scram!" Henry's irises flicker. A lightning bolt hurls out of nowhere, jolting the taunting critter.

 _'Ouch! Hey! Have some respect 'Mr. Crybaby Magey'! I'm here because I brought a spell for you to cure them._ ' The large raven chucks him a fragmented page. ' _You better cast it now because they won't last long if this keeps up.'_

"Fine!" Henry grumbles, initiating the chant.

 _'The waves constantly are singing.  
The currents contrastingly are drifting. _

_They are blue in the morning, they glitter.  
They are teal in the noon, they shimmer._

 _Their hue glimmers.  
Their facade glisters. _

_Gleam…  
Waters gush and stream._

 _Gloss…  
Dive in and have worries lost._

 _Glow…  
Forever will it continuously flow._

 _At daytime, waves glare.  
At nighttime, waves blare.  
At spare time, I love to stare._

 _The singing and dancing azul tint…  
At any space or point, they glint.'_

 _Power, power! Glisten, glisten!  
The two of us return again to listen.'_

"Hold on, where have I heard that before…" Nowi utters upon familiarity.

"You idiot spell book! This is Libra's song! How can it be an incantation?" Henry chucks the piece of paper, making it hit him hard.

' _Ouch! Well it is! You better watch it, mage boy!_ ' The raven warns him.

"I am now a _man_ , you oversized, super charred thanksgiving turkey!" The silveret retorts.

"Uhhh…"

They hear the two wake up from unconsciousness.

"Oh I'm so glad. You guys are all right." Henry embraces them.

Smiling, "I heard you sang Libra's song, Henry. You sang it wonderfully." Olivia compliments him.

"You are that raven from before, right? Henry's spell book in its new form." Libra states upon recognition.

' _Yes…And now my time as a raven is complete. Farewell all! Thank you._ ' It declares.

"Croie…so now you're going to…" Nowi recalls their past conversation.

 _'Ravens are amongst the longest living Corvus species and can live for over 20 years, Nowi. I will now require to conjure into another form. That is what you helped me with…many years ago.'_ It explains.

"So in the end, you still won't be gone! Just go already. Jeez, what a drama king." Henry bitterly eggs on.

' _Henry, what you just exceeded is 'The Ethereal Clasp', a spell that takes ages to accomplish, took 20 years for this one in fact. Libra unearths it subconsciously that's why he knew of it, he skimmed your spell book once. Nevertheless Henry, you have my gratitude for successfully completing it…for me_.' The raven slowly fades into a translucent state. Glimpsing at the two whose hands are still clasped, the raven whispers his last words as a raven before he disappears. ' _See you soon.'_

Libra and Olivia become puzzled. Their hands unclasp involuntarily wherein a bright light surfaces from within their palms. Flickering once, it heals their injuries.

"Oh thank goodness, it's healed." Olivia checks her hand where the mark barely looks visible.

Henry looks extremely shocked after deciphering the spell.

"This is… No!"

"What do you mean?" Libra inquires as he inspects his own hand's mark.

Nowi whispers to Donnel who gawps at what he heard, divulging, "Umm, Olivia… Libra… Don't be alarmed, but… I think what Croie meant to say is…"

"THAT DARN SPELL BOOK INVOKED ITSELF TO BECOME YOUR CHILD!" Henry angrily bawls.


	8. Chapter 8

On the islet...

"This is… No! You're ruining my family's peace for your…" Henry stammers after deciphering the spell's significance.

Scoping the immeasurable ocean and glaring at the sullen skies, " _WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? IS THIS THE RECOMPENSE FOR SERVING ME BACK THEN!?_ " he screams from his innermost core.

Everyone gathered there are taken aback at hearing Henry yell vociferously using his otherworldly voice.

Olivia gasps whilst Libra, even though stunned himself, contemplates in analytical cognition.

"I'm…going to have another baby?" The oleanderette queries, glancing down and gently stroking her lower abdominal area.

"Yeah, and Libby is his daddy!" Nowi informs her straight away.

"I…don't know what to say… It is undeniable Libra and I are fond of each other but… how is this?" Olivia utters in astonishment.

"This is all that blasted spirit's plot! Whatever form it manifests as –is definitely NOT going to be my son!" Henry cavils angrily, kvetching at an astronomical level.

Though confused, "Look, since he's mine then I'll take him under my wing. Permanently and with pleasure." Libra willingly takes responsibility.

Cuddling the surprised infants on the table, "Looks like you are going to have a little brother, sweeties. Let's welcome him anyway." Olivia gently informs her children the news who gurgle to her in a consoling manner, easing her baffled state.

"I don't get it. Why did Croie, or the spell book, picked Libra and not Henry?" Donnel asks.

"It's crystal that mischievous spirit just wanted to get on my nerves. I'll get him for this! I'll yank him out of there myself if I have to!" Henry whinges grudgingly. Furiously muttering a chant, the silveret ignites a smoldering malevolent flicker in the tip of his index finger, directing it onto Olivia's womb and targeting what's within.

Appalled, "Henry, please don't!" Olivia protects her lower abdomen whilst Libra instantaneously smites his spellbound clutches away from her then wraps his arms around her.

Infuriated by his ruthless conduct and irresponsibility, "He is no longer a spirit, he is now a _person_ and our son. I won't allow you to harm him in any means." Libra warns him gravely.

Angrily scowling, Henry storms away at a distance and wordlessly unravels about the occurrence in the depths of his own mind.

When he's gone, _Libra and Olivia gradually_ _recovers recollections that elapsed_. In each other's arms, its restoration enlightens them.

* * *

Twenty years ago…

~ _Out of the unknown, a child affirms in a hymn…_

 _"You are moving to a new level…  
Everything you touch is success swiveled._

 _Deserve love, joy and everything wonderful.  
What do you feel deep down inside?  
What is it you want that you are not having?  
Visualize what is it you want with pride._

 _Be clear and specific about what you desire_  
 _Revel and claim what you deserve._  
 _And most of all, feel that you be worthy._  
 _What do you have to live for? Observe._

 _What is your purpose in your life and_  
 _what meaning have you created?_  
 _You are here for a reason.  
Coexistence prevail… solitude outpointed._

 _Be fond of your flaws…  
the things that seem to hinder your path  
you created them to fulfill a necessity.  
You are triumphant on any bloodbath._

 _Craft remedies to be strong and invincible_  
 _Support yourself and your friends, it's absolute…_  
 _Don't keep being tied in those chains, nobody is stuck…_  
 _You can always choose again, so select a nourishing route._ "~

The infinite dimness of nightfall at midnight dominates the entire forest surroundings. With the storm's influence, all the areas are shrouded in the eternal mists of the nightfall's supremacy.

Peering through the huge window in the lobby whilst the others sleep, the ecruet searches across the lush-abundant expanse. His enhanced eyesight enables him to scrutinize every quarter of an inch of feature or obstruction in that dim vastness.

In his meditative state, he smirks at perceiving someone creep towards him, someone whose presence he has already grown accustomed to. Darting at her, the oleanderette pauses at discerning his piercing gaze from the far perimeter of the foyer. Beckoning, the ecruet inveigles her to come forth. Taking her hand, he hoists her up to join him on the much elevated portion of the grand windowsill.

"I heard that sound again…" His eyes examine every inch of the vast woodland view. "I'm on guard duty in case you are wondering why I've gone out. I couldn't get myself to sleep anyway. Why are you awake?"

"I suddenly woke up and when I tried to go back to sleep I couldn't." The oleanderette replies silently whilst also gazing at the outdoors. "You know…this is the exact window I used to sightsee yesterday when I thought I saw something suspicious." Her eyes scrutinize the exact region he is fixed at.

"This also the spot where I first saw you and Henry escaped your jail rooms." The ecruet shares, making her glance at the towering artful carvings on a specified ceiling's panel. "Do you see beyond those wall carvings? That's the secret window that views this spot and where I first heard your conversations."

"The camouflage of that room's viewing spot is cunningly ingenious." The oleanderette studies the hidden room's positioning.

"We can use it to snipe down masses of them on the anticipated day of the raid. Let's assign Donnel and Nowi on that post. –for their own protection as well. Let's train them this coming nightfall. Let's introduce Henry's rearmost in-flight retaliation ambush to season them with pointblank encounters." The ecruet devises a battle plan.

"Good idea. They have good marksmanship and are both hyper energetic." Olivia supports his strategies.

Gesturing for silence, "There it is again… that tone…" Libra shares his supplementary findings.

 _The otherworldly voice continues,_

 _"Who amongst you serves as the fuel?  
There's a terrible or terrific price to pay…  
The basics to stop punishing ourselves…  
are to do away with who conjure prey. _

_He or she whom allows unconditionally...  
He or she who lets go with ease is vital…  
He or she who is devoted powerfully...  
for me they are…my essentials. _

_We want to know if it is safe to pass through…  
ask yourselves, perceive who is superbly more...  
Funnel into the deepest depth and innermost core…  
Of this indescribable perdition of horror._

 _You have all the solutions within you.  
You…who appeared out of the blue…"~_

"I hear it. It is mixed within all the ruckus of the downpour and the winds but I can listen to it now. That song and voice… it's beautiful." Olivia whispers, charmed by the tune.

For a time, they sit there in silence listening to the unearthly melody clashing itself within the storm's personal orchestra. The sound bursts forth from the unknown, enticing them to heed to its unpredictably. In some way, they find it a pleasant form of amusement during that sleepless hour. Whilst the entertaining sound drifts, their fingers intertwine.

He notices her curiously glimpsing at their clasped hands, vividly enjoying the shared cordial warmth. The tenderness of each other's palm feels more satisfying than comforting in the midst of the chilly foyer's temperature. After moments of gazing at the outdoors, his gaze shifts to the right and fixes on the natural rosy hue permeating her light and healthy complexion which is a few shades fairer than his own. Noticing him staring at her, his companion shifts her attention towards his teal irises in anticipation of a vital statement.

"Olivia…" He whispers her name mellifluously. "Yes, Libra?" She replies inquiringly, feeling his pulse combine with her own. Admiring her enticing amethyst irises, his free hand irresistibly elevates then gently rests on her cheek. Feeling the cordial warmth of his hand, the oleanderette attentively awaits his message.

Gazing in his soft glance, she finally blushes in comprehension of the restrained hint.

Gradually shifting forward, he initiates lipping her captivating scarlet ones. Eye to eye, their gazes dwindle until they close from the intense pleasure. An unforeseen dispatched instinctual force exudes from their touch. At a brief exhale, they barely withdraw an inch then resume reciprocating once more with hearts beating rapidly. After their superbly phenomenal first kiss, they compose and take hold of each one's thoughts whilst heaving in a supreme sensation of indulgence.

Mystified by his intrepid initiation and her unhesitant reciprocation, they now seek comprehension at grasping consciousness of the occurrence. With a full flushed exterior, the ecruet stammers, "W-we must go back to sleep…" He stands and hops down the much elevated sill and then assists her to descend. Catching her in his arms when she leaps, he keeps her there in the lift and rushes them back before anything else spontaneous takes over.

* * *

At dawn…

He irritably rouses first. Fragrance of countless blooms tickles his olfactory. Wafting warmth offers him placation. Bizarrely cramped, the ecruet nearly springs off the mattress at discovering whom he has been cuddling in his sleep. At perceiving her whom is peacefully nestled against him, the sight of the oleanderette in his arms enthralls him.

Checking the knocked-out others, the silveret is lying closeby, the burgundyet is opposite him, and the chartreusette clings to whom she shares the same blanket with.

Paying attention to the one sharing his own, he discovers she is an early bloomer in that restricted position whilst appreciating her every aspect. He strokes her smiling visage, the feature he likes most, then instinctively dabs her irresistibly tantalizing lips. Almost right after, his eyes widen upon realising he just initiated _again_ what happened last night.

He unnoticeably slips out of the clinch, tucks her in his blanket, then darts away at once to do what is obligatory. Being the oldest and most aware amongst them, he clearly has complete understanding what puberty has done to him.

In the shower…

The ecruet lingers in the tepid tinkling drops.

 _'Was that…a dream? That feeling… it felt so real… I remember how her touch relishes on my own… I recall the burst of bliss and energy when I glide those irresistible scarlets the very first time on mine… the savoring sensation… That dreamlike nightfall by the most elevated portion of the windowsill with… it's inexpressibly gratifying…'_

Descending his right hand whilst the left on the tiled wall in front, he ponders whilst performing the required.

 _'Olivia… if I ask you about it… will you verify its actuality to me…? We both may be young… we both may be innocent… however we both are definitely sharp… it isn't surprising we'd figure it out prematurely…'_

Thinking further,

 _'I will never know if I'll just keep doing contemplations and no actions. This thought has manifested itself as though basing from the words I used as an intimidation before bedtime. I must find out if that happened. To find out the truth, I will have to initiate it again. Let's both see if what I'll do respond in you. I'll be most amorous and gentle…'_

As firm resolve stabilizes his chosen strategy, he heaves an exhale of pleasure, grinning contentedly afterwards.

A few minutes later…

Feeling cramped, Olivia slowly opens her eyes and instantly senses the balmy compression of a tight clinch. Almost immovable, she sees the slumbering and smiles in amusement. Preventing her giggles, she strokes his sweet angelic face right beside hers and brushes the excess opalescent strands away from his adorably youthful countenance.

Perceiving him awakening, "Did you sleep well, Mr. Angel?" she affectionately quips, "Good morning, Henry. I missed out on morning exercises since you wouldn't let go of me. I'll try in the afternoon instead," Olivia greets him cheerfully.

Grinning happily, "Good morning, Olivia. How nice it is to wake up like this. Promise, I'll wake up earlier tomorrow and join you." Henry whispers back then assertively, he dabs her two elated ones on each cheek. "For the kiss last night. Thank you, shiny sunlight."

They rise and arrange their bedding without disturbing the two youngest who are still having forty winks. Whilst Olivia collects her hygiene items, Henry spots the little raven asleep on a counter. Irritably, he chucks his pillow at him.

' _Ouch!_ _Huh? W-what the?'_ The bird utters awake and sees Henry's intimidating _scowl-like smiling facial expression_ first thing in the morning. "Don't you think I've forgotten you've made a fool out of me last night before bedtime. Consider that as retribution fine." He mutters before following in the bathroom.

Inside…

Their eyes widen for accidentally walking in the ecruet towel-drying. Ignoring their presence, he finishes drying up, wrapping the towel around his waist. "All yours." He walks passed them, halting by the door and locking it.

Slinking, "Olivia…" He whispers in her ear.

"Yes, Libra?" She heeds, then he grins captivatingly. Gripping her shoulders, he grants a lengthy one. Surprised, Olivia can only stand fixed by his secured hold.

"Hey!" Henry crossly shoves him but he remains immovable.

"Thank you for a cherishing nightfall, loved every moment of it." Libra allures, granting another but a quick one.

Gazing and blushing, "… Wow Libra… great first kisses. …Thanks. They were…minty fresh. Although… what cherishing nightfall?" Olivia queries.

After hearing that, the ecruet suspects that he may have been dreaming all along, but not letting that feedback discourage him, "I mean for the warm clinch you shared the entire night." Alluringly, he smirks and exits the room.

"Huh? But I woke up in your clinch, Henry. Does that mean I was embracing Libra whilst you were hugging me? So…we were all clinched altogether?" Olivia tries recalling. She blushes at the thought that she may have been doing more than just plain cuddling.

Henry, on the other hand, grimaces at visualising how ridiculous the three of them must have looked whilst sleeping in that way this past nightfall.

"He probably just made that up because he's envious. How obvious." The silveret retorts. Cheerily beaming at an idea, "After we brush our teeth, I'll grant you an even mintier one. You'll enjoy mine much more, honey bun." Relentlessly optimistic, a visible gleam flickers with his sunny presence.

* * *

That afternoon…

"I THOUGHT THIS BLIGHT WAS DISPELLED, YOU BURNT PIPSQUEAK TURKEY! ALL DAY I'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A COMEDIAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND SEND YOU TO HELL, MICHIG…~*Ump!*~" Henry yells at the little raven then bites his lower lip to terminate the quip.

Annoyed, the little raven pecks him on the backside _as hard as a spear stab_.

"Ouchies! Why you stupid little…!" Henry angrily dives to strangle the unearthly critter but it evaded, making him hit his own head on a wall.

The bird _stabs_ -pecks him _numerously_ , still on the backside.

"OWWWWIIIIEEEES! ! ! ! ! !"

 _'It was dispelled! Flawlessly too. But ONLY for the duration of nightfall and during some time of the day. Just persist until it disappears for good. You should be thankful more than half your twenty-four hours isn't in that ridiculous clownish condition!'_ retorts the little creature.

In his anger, the silveret's irises gleam eerily.

An electric spark flings out of nowhere and stuns its target. When he finally captures the bird, he shoves him in one of the refrigerators.

"YOU'RE STAYING IN THERE UNTIL SUPPER TIME, YOU SOGGY PIECE OF CANDIED LIME!" Henry hollers. Muttering a spell, he summons chains binding the fringe from being opened until nightfall.

' _Nooooo! Someone help me! There are dead chickens in here!_ ' cries the little raven.

"Aw poor Croie!" Nowi immediately tries opening the fringe.

"Henry that's so cruel. What if he dies?" Donnel tries guilt-tripping him.

"He _is_ _no regular_ raven and he _was_ _no ordinary_ book so he _won't_ DIE! Not even if we turn him into a PIE! Ohhh, I like that idea! Later on, let's play pizzeria. Bwahahahahahh!" Henry guffaws at the evil quips.

' _I'll become a popsicle here not a pizza!_ ' cries the frosting creature.

"Let him out now!" Nowi kicks his shin.

Even though it was painless, "H-hey! Nowi… be a good girl and let the shrimpy turkey _chill_." Henry warns her with a creepy grin, "You don't want me to _dispel_ that speech fluency incantation, do you? If you don't stop pestering, I'll do it, no _fri_ …" then he nips his lower lip, combating the quip.

Glossy-eyed, "HENRY, YOU'RE A MEANIE!" Nowi runs off crying.

"Henry, you're such a bully and an extremely lame CLOWN!" Donnel heatedly runs off too.

' _You'll be sorry for this, mage boy!_ ' warns the freezing critter.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm staying right here to keep anyone from releasing you. You may now go boohoo. That'll teach you a thing or two. Mess with the best, die like the rest!" Henry drags a chair in front of the fringe and sits there, guarding it in case the two returns with the ecruet who is clever enough to loosen chains of any sort.

* * *

In the revelry room…

The oleanderette is busy rehearsing her dance routines. Heaving in contentment, "Almost done for the day. Although… what are these images playing in my mind during this practice?" Stroking her left cheek on impulse, "That was just a dream…right?" She mumbles inquiringly.

Inflamed gleefully, she spins along the allure which persists and enraptures there relentlessly. She giggles at the enamoring visions. Raising her hand up, looking at the ceiling, she beams at the next thought that pop out of the blue. " _Those_ this morning…weren't dreams." She whispers affectionately at the minty memory.

Recalling the one which may have been, "However that one in the dream…was **_breathtakingly unsurpassable_**. Much more to my liking than the two earlier… Ah! What am I saying? That one was just a dream…right?" She queries herself again.

Taking a break, she walks to a nearby windowsill and feels the breezes of the outside. It's a gray and sullen late afternoon abundant with dark clouds. Rains come and go, and the current wind soughs the vast green surroundings.

Hugging her legs and resting her head on her knees, "The boy in that dream…is he really…" Olivia gazes at the distance, trailing off. Her blush deepens.

Gasping, she immediately turns towards the huge party venue's entrance and perceives the ecruet leaning on the wall with his eyes closed as though in deep meditation.

"Libra? Were you standing there long?" Olivia queries.

Gradually opening his eyes and staring at her directly, he smirks and nods then saunters towards her sitting spot. After he settles beside her on the windowsill, she asks, "Have you heard me…"

The ecruet remains silent peering into her eyes absorbedly.

Recalling his exact extraordinary sense, "You have. You can hear anyone even from afar." Her blush tints into a even deeper shade whilst inevitably staring into his compelling teal gaze.

Seriously scrutinizing, "I wanted to find out if that really happened this past nightfall, Olivia, but it's crystal you are also unsure." Libra elucidates his meditative findings.

"It's definitely just a shared dream because in it, we weren't ourselves…right?" Olivia sadly averts her gaze only to feel his enamoring touch on her left cheek.

A touch so enamoring, it commands her stimulating senses point on straight away to its full recognition.

"…!" Wide-eyed and touching his warm hand on her flushed cheek, "Libra…" she immediately acknowledges awareness.

Peering at her eye to eye, "This reflex proves it wasn't." The ecruet draws to a conclusion.

"A linked dream is possible but a strong mutual sensation in an exact linked dream is unreservedly unattainable."

Overwhelmed, "So that intense kiss really did happened… and was _my ORIGINAL first kiss_!" The oleanderette exclaims its revelation.

"That intense kiss was _my_ _veritable first kiss_ too." The ecruet acknowledges its verifiability. Then before she can say more, he seizes her lips and replicates the exact stimulating sensation as last nightfall's escapade on a different windowsill.

~…~

"Olivia…" He whispers her name. "Libra…" She whispers his name. Relocating them to the party room's elegant bathroom, the ecruet locks it then fills the tub. As they wait, he initiates the second and third steps. Admiringly, "You truly are an early bloomer, it's impressive…" He compliments her after unclothing them both. Absorbedly ensnared, the oleanderette stutters, "A-and y-you looked truly manly without a top… l love your slim muscular a-arms!" ogling at his slender yet perfectly sculpted biceps. Flattered, "Is that so?" he allures seductively, promising, "Then I'll wear sleeveless shirts from now on. Just for you. Even as a doctor."

Attracted powerfully, the oleanderette simply allows him do as he pleases with her, subduing breaths of pleasure. With bashful hands, she experiments stimulating him by stroking his equally attractive visage then dabbing his heavenly enviable muscles. Dampness beneath arouses, tickles and permeates them both. "Libra…" Gazing at her significantly hesitant yet wanting state, he assures her, "Keep calm. I've already read many articles from various med books regarding prevention. Doing it in a filled tub eliminates the chance."

"I was thinking about how this is so…" She hesitates.

"So soon?" He queries.

She nods, her heart thumbing tremendously, "And that we are essentially…children."

"We are both liable to become aware of this much prematurely than most people our age since we are both sharp enough to figure it out. There is no right or wrong age or circumstances with this sexperience provided that both parties are willing and knowledgeable of its facts, mechanics and outcomes." He firmly elucidates his beliefs and standpoint.

"So, shall we proceed?" Libra allures her if she wishes to go on.

Nodding, Olivia entirely resolves to push through, feeling the wanting throbs from within become extremely unbearable.

Immersing together, the ecruet commences exciting her through dexterous massages. The oleanderette offers him passionate strokes. Straddling, they seize each one's lips, reciprocally inciting lavish desire. Their amatorial feats enliven more inexpressible fervor to gush forth. Torridly all set, the ecruet maneuvers, slickly sliding and linking within before ensuing ins and outs cycle.

Whenever Olivia utter a gasp of combined hurt and pleasure, Libra conscientiously titillates her lips with his to subside her pain. As he is ejaculating, she simultaneously comes. Dashes of fulfillment paint their faces. They recline comfortably in a firm embrace afterwards.

Enamored, "That feels indescribable…" then smiling, "Libra, this is inexpressibly unforgettable. I'm truly happy you're my first." The oleanderette peers into his shimmering teals.

Equally enamored, peering into her glittering amethysts, "And you are mine. Happiness is the key in my life. I only focus on the outcome I want. And that is you, Olivia. I'm truly happy as well." The ecruet lovingly shifts and offers her the stimulating intense kiss again.

Moments later, the ecruet and the oleanderette snuggle and rest on the windowsill again. Smiling blissfully with hands clasped and fingers intertwined, they enjoy gazing at the fascinating drizzling outdoors in each one's company.

"Olivia…"

"Libra?"

"When we grow up, will you marry me?"

"With all my heart."

" "I love you." "

As they kiss, their bodies emit a fiery warmth and glisten brilliantly which occurred _undetectably_ to them…

~…~

…deleting their memories of the events that happened right after their previous intense kiss on that same windowsill.

* * *

Presently…

Henry glowers whilst staring at the waves after Libra follows him for a private conversation.

Understandably, "Henry, just think of it this way. It is your abilities that succeeded that spell. Therefore, it means if it weren't for you, the spell book wouldn't be able to achieve having its new form." Libra counsels the fuming silveret.

The temperamental silveret glares even more crossly at his deduction.

"Even though it is my and Olivia's bodily substances he used, the conception was still channeled by your negligent mage supremacy. As a result, shouldn't you just think of him as your own child too?" Libra pushes for reconsideration.

"You're making it sound as though I'm merely the surrogate. That means you're still its authentic dad. That stupid double-crossing book." Henry grumbles at the ludicrousness.

"Henry, would you just grow up?" Sighing, the ecruet mulls over his perspective with disappointment.

Submittingly, "Fine… Be that way. However, I will still care for the baby once it's born. I won't ever let the child feel he's unloved. I'll be the best father I can ever manage to be and I will raise him myself if you want nothing to do with him."

Truthfully admitting, "I always wished to have a child of my own, though I can never find someone else of my own preferences because…" the saddened ecruet discontinues his statement.

Scowling, "Because you love Olivia so much…and _only_ love her." Henry flatly mentions it.

"…" Libra can only gaze at the cerulean view before them. No need to confirm that what he just affirmed is absolutely accurate.

"Henry… Libra…" Olivia approaches them with care, temporarily leaving the infants with Donnel and Nowi at the beach table. "Is it okay if I join you?"

Smiling, "I don't see why not." Libra clasps her hand guiding her to stand with him under a sturdy coconut tree's shade. Enjoying the breeze, they relish gazing at each other lovingly, thinking that in a few months, they are going to have a child of their own.

~…~ After the memory that vanished restored itself, they can only savor the event's remembrance as it is. ~…~

In Libra's thoughts, he powerfully believes of wonderful possibilities to come because he is more than thankful that it is with Olivia who is going to be the mother of his very own child and no one else. He gazes at her admiringly ever euphoric and feeling so fortunate, for he loves her so much.

In Olivia's thoughts, she strongly affirms of the amazing realities drawing closer to them. She will soon have three extraordinary children. She knows deep down she loves them all equally and will do only the best she can to become a good mother to them. Lovingly gazing at the wonderful man in front of her, she truly believes she is genuinely content as well.

Disrupting their reflections, they both notice Henry fling a handful of sand at them. Gesturing for their attention, he hints them to come join him sit on the sand nearby facing the ocean. Good-naturedly, they accept his invitation and relax together admiring the immeasurable oceanic spectacle.

' _I know now why this is happening to me._ '

Looking at him, they realise his otherworldly voice burst forth from the unknown and they heed to his message.

 _'What the spell book has done is merely mirroring what happened to me on my birth._

 _Perhaps… I, myself, is a spirit who manifested myself to become a person._

 _But I was happy-go-lucky and did so recklessly that I selected the most unwilling and the worst kind of people as parents._

 _I realised that now…_

 _This spirit is merely telling me what I would have done instead if I did things responsibly…_

 _I should have been wise and should have done things competently if I wasn't so trusting… complacent… foolish…'_

Henry shares this reflection, embracing them in his remorse. He breaks the clinch after some point and looks at them seriously, resuming back to conversing with his normal voice,

"Libra… Olivia… I now totally understand why the spell book chose the two of you. You are both kind, loving, tenacious, virtuous, understanding and wise. If I was out of the way back then, you would have been the ones together. I supernaturally uncovered it…from way back when we all first met.

Olivia… Libra's your true love and not me. No matter what I do, it always resulted with the both of you still becoming affectionately attracted with one another. But since I persisted so much, I eventually filched your attention from him and have you marrying me instead. And this is the dreaded pay back for all the iniquitous manipulations I did."

Warmly embracing him again, "Henry, you don't have to blame yourself on everything that is happening. I never regretted marrying you, on the contrary, I was truly happy. Everybody makes mistakes but it doesn't mean the choices available are deemed wrong." Olivia consoles.

"That's true. Stick to being your usual optimistic unstoppable self. Just _think harder_ about the things that occurred and focus on joy as you always encourages us to do. _A lot of people work hard but they don't **think hard**._ If you're having regrets, just _think again_ … If you didn't select those rotten people to be your parents, chances are, we wouldn't have met you at all, and we all wouldn't be here in such a wonderful place." Libra shares his viewpoint.

"He's right, Henry. I'm honestly grateful I met you. I don't know what would have become of us if you weren't there, most especially, if _you weren't you_. I love you, Henry. I love you exactly as you are." The oleanderette esteems appreciatively.

"Always be your true self." The ecruet fortifies it.

"Thank you, Olivia, Libra, my best friends." The silveret weeps repentantly, group-hugging them again with much harbored depth of gratitude.


	9. Chapter 9

Docking back home…

The silveret leaps from his surfboard and lands effortlessly on the white sandy surface. In his arms are his two infants. Leaving the surfboard drift away, he darts into the impressive abode. –The babies require an immediate diaper change. _'A drama king… Whatever!'_ The silveret is admittedly an attention grabber anyway so then he smiles. A smile so indefatigable, the unenthusiastic sentiment disperses out. He shuns the negative garbage away and heads off into their home for the babies' needs.

On the watercraft…

"Is he really okay?" Donnel queries.

"He said he is. He just requires more time alone to reflect. He rarely does spend time with his own inner being anyway. Let him contemplate and do what he pleases." Libra elaborates a spiritual and psychiatric view of that.

"If Croie asked me to become his mother, I wouldn't mind volunteering but ever since back then, he really chose you Olivia." Nowi recalls and shares.

"I guess because the spell book really wanted to become a child of people whom are authenticated to be in love." Donnel shares his viewpoint.

Hand in hand, Libra and Olivia know what will be their next step. –They will wait for Henry's word on the matter and allow him to offer himself succor. Calmly beaming, they grant each other solace in the midst of the group's contemplation. Rest assured, Henry is someone who believes he can do it all.

* * *

Twenty years ago…

Unexpectedly, "Olivy, whose kisses are better? Henry's or Libby's?" Nowi blurts out.

Springing on her seat, "Nowi!" the oleanderette terminates the ongoing activity in utter surprise.

On alert, the ecruet quickly steadies her secured in place on their elevated sitting spot before she falls off it.

Open-mouthed and with a flushing countenance, "What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?" Olivia looks down adjacent the sill where the little girl is staring up at her and her romantic companion.

"I was practicing the concealment tactics you taught me last night when I spot you up there with Libby. I already left then just came back. I guess…it has already been _an hour or two_ since I first passed by? I didn't want to disturb you because you both looked so happy." The little chartreusette retraces and glosses on her previous steps.

"Donnel was here earlier too. But after spotting us and practicing the concealment exercises at the farthest quadrants with Nowi, I heard him whisper to her and excused himself. Then he crept out of the room." Libra naturally keeps the oleanderette posted.

"You heard them coming, enter, pass by, and play here yet you kept on going anyway?" The blushing oleanderette gasps, "And for _that_ long?"

"I prefer savoring the blissful moment more. The lengthy time span went like a breeze even I didn't realise it. Why would I let their presence disturb us? Though they were here, they respected our privacy and gave us peace anyway. We're just kissing. We're not doing anything wrong." The ecruet reasons out in an attractive yet daring approach.

Looking at his irresistible expression, Olivia sighs yieldingly. "It is Libra's." She answers the little girl's query.

The satisfied boy delectably grins and rewards her with a fervent one which she relishes irresistibly.

"Wow. Good for you, biggest bro." Nowi congratulates him as the ecruet thumbs up.

Halting it, "But don't tell anyone I said that, okay? That's between the three of us." Olivia declares it confidential.

The little chartreusette cordially smiles and nods, "Ok!"

* * *

In the kitchen…

Seeing the youngest boy barge into the extensive quarters, "Still not releasing him. Chilling him limb from limb." Henry tells him right away.

"Whatever. Nightfall will come anyway. Besides I just needed the bathroom." Donnel goes in, and once he is done, he walks to the way out.

' _You better apologise to them for being mean, mage boy!_ ' The little raven warns him from inside the chiller.

"Don't bother, Croie. He won't do it." The little burgundyet presupposes bitterly.

"And not doing it is legit, so just quit. Smart you finally have taken the hint, cutey peppermint. At least, you're sport enough not to give me the cold shoulder treatment, Donnel. Better that, than live in a tunnel." The silveret beams at the younger child.

Frowning whilst adjusting his favored head protector, "Nope! But one thing's for sure, I'm not rooting for you anymore," the little burgundyet leaves the quarters.

"Now what was that all about, got in his pants a trout?" The silveret grumbles after the younger boy left.

' _Never forget: What you give out, comes back to you. Ignore their sensible request, you get ignored back,'_ the frosted critter reminds him one of his lessons.

"Shut your trap!" The silveret coldly snorts.

After napping…

Yawning, "I'm bored," looking at the time, "Whether it's Olivia or Libra they are pestering to come over to help you out, shrimpy, either must be really exasperated saying no by now because those two are such a handful. As the older kids, we did agree to pitch in looking out for them," the silveret supposes.

Standing, "I might as well prepare our supper. That'll return the favor. I'll cast an extra strength invigorating spell and make the food stay warm, fresh, energising and taste super yummy. Then we can enjoy doing combat drills all night." Henry gathers the necessary ingredients for the meal and sets the items trimly on the spacious counter.

After washing his hands, he kneads flour, eggs and herbs together, then he heats the oven. "Hm… what other good meaty toppings to add for a much higher nutrient boost?" He selects extra trimmings, mutters a chant and then grins.

"Ohhh, shrimpy! I'm letting you out now. Hehehe…" He snickers whilst stretching the scintillating dough.

Later…

Mouthwatering aroma wafts around the kitchen surroundings.

"Mmm. That smells good." Henry compliments his handiwork.

"Let's see, crisp herby dough which is the base for a high protein pizza, and maple meringue for dessert. Knowing Libra and Olivia, they will look for something with veggies or fruit. Perhaps I'll make salad too."

' _You can make a veggie-loaded minestrone instead._ ' A fresh floating loaf of bread makes a suggestion. _'It will go well with the base bread of the pizza. There are some fresh vegetables and herbs in the larger fringes. I also saw lots of tomato paste, sauces, and other canned goods in the cupboards._ '

"Well, it has turned into quite a chilly day. I guess veggie chowder is okay." The silveret obtains a sunny frame of mind from the doing the task.

 _'Doing a good deed, such as the simple act of volunteering with household chores like, for instance, making supper, naturally uplifts any person out of their prison of moodiness.'_ The unearthly loaf reminds him one of its valued lessons as his guide.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the highlight. You're just relieved I didn't stuff you inside something gooey." Henry hums whilst chopping vegetables.

* * *

Peeping into the room…

After Donnel and Nowi informed them about their heated argument, Libra and Olivia decide to investigate the issue about Henry and his former spell book.

The silveret is downright unstable as they have accepted as the way he is. Nevertheless if there is something they can do to be of solution or aid, then they are more than willing to lend a helping hand.

"Henry seems okay now. Donnel and Nowi said he and Croie were at each other's throats." Olivia whispers.

"It's healthy to _focus on your relationship with your own spiritual connection_ at times. That is what the spell book is to him after all, his guardian. It's good they made amends. It's best we leave them alone for another hour." Libra shares his viewpoint on the issue that solved itself.

With hands clasped, they walk away inaudibly.

Upon returning to the hall where the two are waiting, they decide to train them tonight's lesson much earlier to pass the hour.

"Ok, your next lesson is in-flight retaliation and ensnare strategy. This is a combat technique Libra and I learned from Henry after suppertime yesterday. Before you learn it, you must master this vital step first." Olivia explicates their next combat lesson.

Donnel and Nowi are both facing their instructor Olivia whilst Libra is standing at the rear observing their lesson's proceeding.

"Since this is Henry's skill, this step, of course, is a mystical drill. Kindly summon your unearthly marbles, little soldiers." The oleanderette orders them.

Donnel clasps and unclasps his right fist wherein the bright ball of light surfaces afloat. Cheerfully greeting, "Here we go. Good evening, _Sparkley_. Relaxed good there?" The glint rotates vigorously as though responding to his merry salutation.

Unclasping both hands, "Hello again, _Glowie_. Slept well?" Nowi amusingly summons hers. Her ball of light bounces and flickers gleefully upon her call.

The oleanderette summons her unearthly marble too. "Hello, _Rivier_. How I wish I can summon you during daytime too. Did you have a good relaxation time?" Olivia cheerfully greets her otherworldly sphere and kisses it, then giggles when she notices Libra's eyebrow twitches signifying he clearly finds it bizarre they assigned ' _names'_ for their mystical summons as though they are pets and not weaponry.

Continuing, "This step is important to learn before you tackle the combat maneuver. Now, about-face and take a look at Libra, kiddie soldiers." Olivia orders them to turn around.

Obediently, Nowi and Donnel look behind them and are at once stunned, gaping, and marveling at the ecruet whom appears to be hovering in midst air.

"Libra, that's awesome!" The energized burgundyet commends his supernatural feat.

"Donny, look." The little chartreusette points beneath Libra's feet which sturdily stand on a faintly gleaming paper-thin object.

"Yes, however, you must examine closely, Donnel, Nowi. This ability isn't called in-flight for no reason. Observe more to _see_." From behind, Olivia swiftly coasts beside Libra.

"Wow Olivia, you can hover too! How awesome! You both stand on air like a couple of ghosts! I wanna learn it! Oh please teach us now! Now! NOW!" Donnel emphatically urges her to proceed the lessons.

Yelling, "PAY ATTENTION, RUNT SOLDIER!" Libra scolds him.

Petrified, "Eep! Yes, commander, sir!" The burgundyet submits to proper behavior and pipes down, focusing on their presence.

Examining carefully, "Well, what is beneath your feet lies something flat and weakly luminescent that it is nearly not there. Therefore, visibility is not what you probably want for us to discover." Nowi mentions the detectable.

Squinting her eyes, "I think there must be a hidden aura, right?"

"Really?" Donnel searches.

"Very good, Nowi. Since this vital step is a mystical feat, you must perceive the intangible before you are to learn and achieve it." Their commandress shores the little chartreusette's observations up.

"I see… But, umh, Olivia, would you kindly show us some more movements? Even for just a little bit please?" Donnel requests.

"Well all right." The oleanderette glides backwards and twirls in her position. "Is that enough?"

"Did you see anything, Nowi? Because I totally missed it. She moved so quick." Donnel scratches the side of his head where some of his hair is sticking out of his favored makeshift helmet.

"Olivy, is it ok if you keep on doing random movements please?" The observant little chartreusette requests her politely.

"Yes please, commandress, we need to observe that paper-thin circle beneath your feet some more. I did, however, didn't miss on seeing it flicker when you moved back there." The burgundyet spontaneously mentions what he had seen after all.

"Well, all right." Olivia does a short dance routine.

"It does flicker whenever you move." Nowi mentions but keeps her eyes glued on her circular standing ground.

Squinting his eyes, "It disappears to being there, and pops right back from time to time too." Donnel mentions another observation whilst examining their drillmasters on all areas of their bodies.

"Libra, should we break the ice then? –to make it easier on them?" Olivia enquires him.

Hovering closely, "I believe they'll see it better if we do it like this," the ecruet grasps her hand intertwining their fingers. Then facing her, he places her free hand on his shoulder and his other hand on her back. "Let's dance together."

Blushing and thrilled, "Libra, that's brilliant! They'll surely see it. I'd love to!" Olivia happily accepts the assistance.

Smirking, the attractive ecruet moves closer and whispers, "For this favor, I'm naming my weaponry ' _Oliivi_ '," then he smooches her fervently which gained himself a sunnier mood. His dance partner also becomes equally elated.

 _Both with immense sunny dispositions, elated vibes and romantic gazes, they dance the tango extraordinarily in midst air. Their immeasurable grace and swift movements are bound beyond words._

"Awesome…" Nowi is breath-taken, "You two do look superbly first-rate as a couple. Donny, let's figure it out quick and have fun too."

Gazing at how ecstatic they seem, "Ok, Nowi. No blinking. Spot the hidden aura." Donnel mumbles, his eyes following their every move.

Gradually, he discerns a faint light.

 _As the dance routine progresses, the gleams stationed near their heart areas glow brighter and larger._

"Their hearts are glittering. The lights shine very faintly at first, but now they glister brightly." Donnel informs her what he is seeing. "I guess that means I am uncovering right now what was invisible."

"The glows are not flickering at all. They are steady bright glows." Nowi supplements his findings.

 _Scrutinizing the two whom are dancing enjoyably in midst air, they notice they no longer have the faintly luminous footing and are both gliding and soaring in a smooth, stable and well balanced manner._

"If they are airplane toys, their batteries must be the heavy-duty and long-lasting kind." Nowi utters in comparison.

"That's it, Nowi. We got it. What we needed to see is not the lights itself but what empowers their flight ability. And that is none other but…" Donnel reveals what he found out.

" "Their sunny moods!" " They both exclaim in unison.

Then they hear their instructors applause, "Bravo! You got it!"

Libra breaks the ice for them, "You are required _to muster the mystical charge_ for this otherworldly flight ability's powerhouse to make it workable. _It's efficiency relies on the measure of how much you congregated_." He refers to the vital drill of calling up from the source.

""Huh?"" The two younger ones gawk at his complexity and look a bit confused.

" _Think sunny thoughts._ –It's that simple. Gain good feelings," Olivia warmly unveils the secret.

Cuddling the boy next to her, they dab each other in joyful contentment for their achievement.

 _In the darkness of the lobby, the two youngest ones' eyes widen in wonder. Finally discerning, **they now see their two instructors bearing majestic luminous wings on their backs.**_

After ending the intense smooch, the ecruet smiles, "I believe they can see it clearly now, Olivia," he notifies her.

Continuing, the oleanderette reviews them again, "Calling up for the charge to empower this mystic step is vital to proceed to the next action-based intention. Whilst in midst air, you can empower it and as result our spherical pals here can multitask." Olivia clasps and unclasps her hands, and displays her unearthly marble in its circular form altogether with being the wings on her back.

"The unearthly marbles we possess can also transform into flight equipment whilst being our main weapons. With these, you can instantly evade any point-blank encounters by slinking behind an enemy at breakneck speed and impaling them from behind." Libra enlightens them with the tactical maneuver.

* * *

In the kitchen…

"And it's done!" Henry switches the stove off and sets the lid on the pot.

' _I think you need to clear up. Look at this mess.'_ The hovering talking loaf of bread shows him the counter after the meal's preparation.

"I'll call up a warp threshold to a compost area and throw the biodegradable trash. Next, to a recycling center for the other trash like the tin cans," suggests the silveret.

' _But make sure those areas are isolated, ok?'_ The little creature reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Henry collects the items to be discarded in two garbage bags then mutters the chant twice. One portal opens to a compost area. Another opens to a recycle yard. He hurls the respective bag into the proper portal then disperses the thresholds.

' _There we go_.' The loaf helps set the plates and utensils on the dining table. ' _Since things are ready now, go wash your hands, and call them over.'_ Then Croie the loaf hovers to the kitchen door.

After he washes, "Hold on. One more thing." Henry mutters another chant to summon a warp threshold big enough for him to get through and enters after it materializes.

In a jiff, Henry returns and vanishes the threshold.

' _Tulips? Are those for…'_ The little raven as a loaf almost guesses.

"The yellow ones are for everybody and the red ones are for Olivia. –To boost everyone's enthusiasm and energy." Henry continues ecstatically.

Whispering another incantation, the flowers in Henry's hands drift in the air. In front of the dessert he made for supper, the flowers glimmer. The luminescent glitters trail down to the heap of small cookies on the table. From its original colour, the coin-sized maple meringues become a heap of yellow coloured cookie pieces and three red ones. Afterwards, Henry takes the floating flowers and puts them in a vase of cool water. Separating the red ones, Henry keeps them stored in one of the cupboards.

"All right, done. Let's call them now." The silveret heads out to call his fam mates for supper time.

After Henry left, _'hmm…'_ the loaf levitates to the cupboard and takes a peep at the segregated maple meringue.

Scrutinising the three bitty pieces, he deciphers what spell they contain.

 _'A love boost spell for Olivia…'_ The loaf utters sadly.

 _'That is not good, Henry…'_

Being the silveret's guide throughout the years, the spell book-then-a-raven-temporarily-a-loaf resolves to become his **voice of reason**.

 _'One should earn another's favor and affection through pure and honest means, and not deception. Well, that can be fixed…'_

* * *

Outdoors…

A tiny ball of flame soars around the downpour drenched woods. Then in just a second it becomes larger.

* * *

Indoors…

"Look! I'm doing it." Happily hand in hand, Nowi chuckles as she and Donnel join their drillmasters hover in the grand spacious foyer of the hidden edifice of the forest reserve.

"Good feelings are in, bad feelings are out. The more you practice the more insubstantial charge you store for future use." Olivia instructs them with diligence, issuing an irresistible dab.

"And during this process, don't forget to just keep milking it until you charge more than both of your spiritual power storage." Libra advises them, delighted he returns the alluring dab.

 _Their indefinable wings glow much brilliantly._

"So that's what they are. These wings are the invisible batteries." Donnel mentions in awe.

"The brighter they are, the more power they have contained. Though what we discern currently reveal to resemble wings, we are essentially enveloped in an aura of light. And that is why Henry calls it 'in-flight' skill. In actuality, we are inside our own indistinguishable personal hovercrafts." Libra enlightens them.

"These wings seem to be growing bigger too but it does not exceed becoming larger than us but just enough to contain us." Nowi mentions her observations.

"For a two-year-old, you're kind of bright, Nowi." Donnel compliments her.

"Maybe because of Croie's speech fluency invocation, it made me ' _well aware astute'_ as well. But hey, you're quick-witted yourself, Donny." She humbly mentions and returns the kind words.

"I believe we all are fast-learners and blessed with good memories." Olivia justifies the claim with a smile.

"We all definitely are. I noticed all of us are gifted with excelled acumen. We wouldn't have met each other and get along if we weren't all harmonically aligned and in the same wavelength. That's how the infinite, or source, works." Libra verifies their discussion's subject in a quantum field level perspective.

Coming into the lobby…

"Supper time, guys!" Henry calls out to them. "I see you've taught Donnel and Nowi the step to activate the in-flight skill. Awesomely done! Later, let's craft extension stash-cores."

With a leap, he soars up to them and instantly takes Olivia with him on his descent.

"Let's go!" He cajoles again as he encourages Olivia to hurry with him first to the kitchen.

" "Ok!" " Donnel and Nowi chorus whilst Libra helps them to land safely.

In the kitchen…

Henry pulls Olivia near the table and reaches for the plate with the three crimson meringues.

Complimenting him, "It smells wonderful in here, Henry. Wow, did you pick fresh tulips in this weather? They're beautiful!" Olivia gently pets and smells the flowers in the vase.

"Please have these, Olivia. I made them _just for you_. Kindly eat them before they arrive." Henry urges her to consume the treats as he places the small plate in her hand.

"Sure Henry, let me just wash."

But hearing the others enter the doorway, "Oh wait, I just washed mine. Say: ahhh!" he takes one of the coin-sized meringues and rapidly thrusts it into her mouth.

Olivia munches the crisp dessert with gusto and swallows it.

"Yummy! That was delicious. It tastes sugary warm and it melts in your mouth. And, hmm, it made my breath smells like tulips? How ingenious! Henry, you mystically-crafted an instant perfumed mouthwash. I guess, it cleans your teeth too, right?" She compliments him then washes her hands at the nearby sink.

Before Henry can answer her query, Donnel and Nowi approach the table and marvel at the spread with watery mouths.

"Don't forget to wash your hands first, you two." Libra reminds them as he stands beside Olivia and Henry and cleanses his hands on the same sink.

"Here you go, Libra." Henry chucks him a fresh hand towel after he's done washing.

"Tha ~ohm~!*chews*"

As quickly as Libra replies, Olivia speedily flings one of the crimson meringues into his mouth and giggles, "It tastes good, doesn't it?"

Henry's eyes widen in alarm as he witnesses him swallow it.

Olivia takes the last piece of crimson meringue on the small plate and also pushes it into Libra's mouth. Libra bites it in half, takes the other half that hasn't entered his mouth and pushes it into Olivia's.

With a mischievous grin, "We really shouldn't be snacking on dessert first you know. Donnel and Nowi might pick up the bad habit." Libra playfully chides then osculates her.

Henry gapes in horror whilst perceiving the two of them glitter, ' _Uh oh…_ '

After their impassioned dab, "Henry! Dear bestie!" both Olivia and Libra tightly sandwich him between them in a grappling clinch.

Repulsively shuddering, ' _NO WAY! Why is this happening to me? Both become hooked on me the absurd way!_ ' Henry raves in his mind.

" "Time to eat." " Libra and Olivia dragging Henry sit on their chairs and spoonfeed him dutifully which revolted him more.

"Whoa, Croie! Did Henry baked you into a spaceship?" Donnel notices the drifting UFO-shaped bread.

"Aww poor Croie, did it hurt being baked in the oven? How about spending time inside a fridge?" Nowi queries him.

 _'No, I transformed myself into dough when I was baking in there, and into a plushy earlier when I was in the fridge. No fiery or frosty ouchies here.'_ The loaf replies genially.

Henry darts the floating loaf a dirty look and grabs him.

"Excuse us one moment." The silveret dashes out of the quarters.

Outside...

"What the hell did you do!? Only Olivia was suppose to eat those cookies."

 _'I cast a spell to make her feed some to Libra. Forcing someone to fall in love with you is wrong, you know!'_

"Would you mind your own business!? Look at what you did! Both became too attached to me! So attached, it's just yucky weird! Now, help me recall…what was the quickest dispersing remedy for that spell again?" Henry tries remembering but couldn't concentrate.

The guilt is hindering him to focus.

' _Simple. Make them dab each other's lips._ '

"Hey!" Henry scowls even more angrily. "That's what I wanted them to stop doing in the first place!"

' _And it should be done fervently too'._ The loaf instructs him strictly.

After furiously glaring, Henry peeps into the room. He sees the two eating silently without their usual subtle yet vivid magnetism towards one another.

"Easy for you to say, now they're acting as though each other don't exist. I still want us to be best of pals, you know, 'solid', but not to the point someone becomes my ultimate rival for my sweetheart."

 _'You do realise Libra can hear us even if we're out here,'_ the loaf reminds him, ' _there he reacts now._ '

The ecruet stands from his seat and deposits his cutleries and dishes in the sink, then instructs the youngest ones the chore of cleaning them after supper.

Grabbing the floating loaf, "Oh drat!" Henry speedily scrambles off to the farther halls in the ground floor, up the grand staircase, and to the many vicinities there.

Coming outside…

"Where is Henry going?" Olivia queries, tailing after Libra.

"I heard their conversation. They said they got us somehow infected by a spell." Libra informs her.

"I don't feel I'm under a spell. Do you?" Olivia asks, backs a few steps away.

"I notice something's new though. As though our approach towards Henry changed. I feel I wanted to become a much closer friend to him now," The ecruet walks towards her.

As though being pushed back, Olivia backs more steps away. "I feel the urge to cuddle and squish him so… see you!" The oleanderette dashes to track the silveret.

"Hey wait! Don't you want to know what else I heard? They talked about how to dispel it too. I heard the spell book instructed Henry to get us to kiss passionately." Libra chases after her who seem unable to stand being around him.

Finally, Libra catches up to Olivia halfway up the stairwell and grips her by the wrist to halt her.

Squirming to get loose, "Libra, please…let me…stay away…" The oleanderette fidgets in his grasp, gasping rampantly as though being strangled.

"This really feels unlike us. Why are you acting as though you couldn't breathe near me? Look, if you're not going to cooperate then I'll do it myself. I'll dispel this bizarre incantation for us." He pulls her closer and bends forward for it.

But before his lips touch hers,

*~Slap!~*

he feels his cheek swell.

Withdrawing her aching hand, shocked, "Libra… I didn't mean it… …sorry!" the oleanderette regretfully yanks herself off his clinch and runs off crying.

"Olivia…"

Feeling a sudden shock, "Why does her slap feels so much painful in here…" holding his left-side chest area, "…than on my face?" Libra gasps profusely.

A tear moistens down from one of his teal gaze whilst he darts after her.

* * *

Presently…

Disrupting his thoughts, "Need help?" he hears Olivia warmly offers him assistance, then she gently takes one of the babies for its much needed a diaper change.

"Thanks." Henry whispers as he finishes changing the other baby's absorbent clothing.

 _Suddenly, he finds it hard to breathe. He can barely withstand a peculiar unseen pull appearing from the unknown. He mutters a chant to decipher the tidings and whereabouts of this bizarre phenomenon._

After feeding, storytelling, tucking, and dabbing the sleepy babies in their crib for bedtime, they walk to the beach and tend to their friends.

"That turned out to be an enjoyable trip. Why won't we go back there on the islet tomorrow?" Donnel suggests.

"Oh I'd love to go back." Nowi encourages it.

"Sure, I can file another day off." Libra willingly agrees with their suggested goofing off the next day, reminding, "Sleep early to rise extra early tomorrow to water the plants in your residence before we meet again here at around 2:00 before dawn."

"We'll do that right away. Later guys." Donnel and Nowi bid their adieu, taking into consideration that the three required their much-needed trio moment.

"Libra…" Henry calls for his attention after the two rode their vehicle and left.

"Yes?" The ecruet replies.

"Here." The silveret places the oleanderette's hand into his.

Confused, Libra is about to query him but the silveret vanishes in a blink of an eye.

"Libra… Henry wants to be alone for tonight. Is it okay if I stay at your place until we set up again here for our trip to the discovered islet tomorrow?" The oleanderette endures her unstable bearing.

Embracing her, the caring ecruet cozies, consoles and prevents Olivia from lamenting. Calmed, the oleanderette reveals to him what had occurred.

Because of what he did twenty years before, Henry's spell backfired on him. Currently, he somehow becomes repelled and finds it barely tolerable to be near her.


End file.
